Family Tragedy
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: "Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal." Pesan sewaktu kecil itu seharusnya tetap dipercaya Changmin hingga dewasa. Jika tak ingin mengalami sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Sakit berikut sebuah penyesalan dalam. ChangKris Fict. Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Family Tragedy

MinKris Fanfiction aka EvilDrago | Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Warning: MxM, AU, typo

Summary:

"Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal." Pesan sewaktu kecil itu seharusnya tetap dipercaya Changmin hingga dewasa. Jika tak ingin mengalami sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Sakit berikut sebuah penyesalan dalam.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah … mulai hari ini, Kris menjadi adikmu. Dan dia akan tinggal diapartemenmu."

Namja jangkung bernama Shim Changmin itu mendengus melirik pada seorang namja yang hampir seusia dengannya. Berdiri sembari menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di samping appanya.

"Apa appa kehabisan uang sampai tak bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen untuknya. Aku tak mengizinkan siapa pun untuk masuk ke apartemenku."

"Jaga bicaramu, Shim Changmin. Appa hanya tak ingin Kris kebingungan di Korea. Kau bisa menjaganya kalau dia tinggal di apartemenmu."

"Sebelum appa lupa. Aku calon pengacara bukan seorang baby sitter," ujar Changmin menyampirkan tasnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan appanya yang terpaksa mengurut dada karena ulahnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli.

Salah namja tua itu tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri dan tiba-tiba sekarang pulang dengan membawa seorang anak. Jangan-jangan anak itu hasil perselingkuhan. Makanya ummanya pergi meninggalkannya. Changmin mendecih di dalam hati.

Hanya bayang-bayang negatif yang ada dipikiran Changmin saat ini. Hidup terpisah dari appanya sejak berumur lima belas tahun membuatnya seakan tak peduli bahkan kalau namja setengah baya itu masih menganggapnya anak. Asalkan atmnya tetap berisi setiap bulannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Apa lagi ummanya tak pernah mengabaikannya sepenuhnya setidaknya yeoja itu masih sesekali mengunjungi ke apartemen. Membuatkan makanan dan beberapa kali menginap di sana. Tetapi yang terpenting ummanya tak pernah absent mengisi tabungannya dengan jumlah yang bahkan lebih besar dari yang bisa diberikan appanya.

Changmin sudah menyerah dengan keluargnya. Bahkan sejak perceraian orang tuanya semua seakan beku termasuk hatinya.

Bahkan semua orang yang mengenalnya lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya bisa tertawa.

Changmin melemparkan tasnya ke dalam audi hitam miliknya. Hadiah ulang tahun dari appanya yang kedua puluh. Melajukan mobil tersebut ke arah selatan, Changmin bermaksud mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi sore belum diisi.

Tak lama mobil itu berhenti di sebuah sebuah mini market, sepertinya namja jangkung itu hanya akan menikmati makanan cepat saji seperti biasanya. Sekalian membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi kulkasnya yang hampir kosong.

"Changmin-ah?"

Changmin menghentikan tangannya yang menyambar beberapa bungkus snack. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sesosok namja cantik tengah tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa kabar? Kau semakin tampan ne."

"Jaejoong hyung?"

"Ne, ini aku Changminie."

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

Melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil makanan, Changmin mengacuhkan sosok yang kini terdiam bahkan namja cantik itu meremas kuat keranjang yang dibawahnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Maaf. Maaf Changmin, maaf." Namja cantik itu menarik erat lengan Changmin yang hendak meninggalkannya. Menggeleng tak rela saat namja jangkung itu mengacuhkannya dan hendak pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Pergi dan jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku."

Menyentakkan tangan milik Jaejoong, Changmin menatapnya tajam lalu meninggalkan namja cantik yang kini tengah menangis dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seorang Shim Changmin tak akan pernah lagi memperdulikan siapa pun yang pernah meninggalkannya. Termasuk namja itu. Tak akan pernah.

"Shit!" Changmin memukul setir kemudi mobilnya sesaat ia duduk di dalamnya. Menekurkan kepalanya kesal.

"Kenapa … kenapa kau kembali, hyung?" lirihnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang hyung?"

Changmin menghidupkan mobilnya lalu beranjak pergi tak mau melihat ke belakang. Bahkan saat seorang namja cantik mengamatinya hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Seorang namja cantik yang tengah menangis dan seorang namja tampan datang memeluknya. Menenangkan hati sang namja cantik yang menangis karena di acuhkan oleh adik kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

"Kau … apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Changmin mendesis kesal menemukan sesosok mahkluk yang tengah duduk di depan pintu apartemennya. Namja berambut pirang yang ditemuinya di rumah. Bagaimana bisa namja ini sampai ke mari. Shit, pasti ini ulah appanya rutuk Changmin lagi.

"Abeoji yang mengantarkanku kemari. Dan dia pergi ke Amerika lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Changmin acuh, memasukkan kartu apartemennya.

"Tak tahu. Abeoji hanya bilang kalau aku harus bersamamu."

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumah," jawab Changmin dingin membuka pintu apartemennya. Berbalik menghadap Kris yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

Walau Kris sudah menjelaskan kalau rumah mereka sudah dijual appa Changmin karena perusahaan mereka ternyata sedang dalam masalah. Tak menyurutkan niat Changmin untuk tidak menerima Kris di apartemennya.

"Aku tak menerima siapa di sini. Pergi dan jangan pernah datang lagi. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun di luar sana."

Brak

Dan Changmin menghempas pintu tepat di depan wajah Kris. Tak mengindahkan kalau Kris sempat terdiam karena ulahnya. Mood Changmin benar-benar buruk hari ini.

Appanya yang datang dengan seeorang anak entah siapa.

Pertemuannya dengan hyung kandungnya yang telah meninggalkannya.

Lalu kehadiran Kris di depan apartemennya.

Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

Mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas. Changmin membasahi kerongkongannya yang sedikit kering. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok seraya meneguk habis minumannya.

Melemparkan botol kosong itu ke keranjang sampah, Changmin mengeluarkan seisi belanjaanya. Membawa semua makanan instan itu ke depan tv di ruang tengah. Melemparkannya asal tak peduli kalau ruangannya menjadi berantakan. Siapa yang peduli toh hanya dirinya yang ada di sini.

Suara televisi yang terlalu besar bahkan hampir memekakkan telinga sekitarnya tak menyurutkan hati Changmin untuk mengecilkannya. Bagi pemuda yang hidup seorang diri sejak tiga tahun lalu, suara seperti ini bahkan sedikit memberikan suasanan kalau dirinya tak seorang diri.

Makanan dihadapan Changmin sudah hampir habis. Hanya tersisa bungkus-bungkus kosong saja. Acuh, Changmin naik ke atas salah satu sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Hari ini tak ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya jadi tidur lebih awal sepertinya tak masalah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Changmin tertidur dalam lelap. Tak sadar kalau namja blonde yang baru saja diusirnya masih berada di depan pintu. Menekuk kedua kaki panjangnya dengan memeluk sebuah tas, tertidur dengan tubuh yang menahan dingin dan bergetar hebat.

.

.

.

Changmin berlari kencang menuju kampusnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Mengumpat bagaimana bisa ia terlambat hari ini. Padahal pagi ini ada seminar penting dikelasnya. Dosennya tak akan memberi tenggang rasa sedikit pun tentang ini.

"Shit ini semua gara-gara appa!"

Changmin masih saja berlari. Sedikit bernapas lega saat melihat sang dosen di ujung koridor dan itu artinya bila Changmin bisa masuk lebih dulu maka semua akan aman terkendali.

Changmin menjatuhkan bokongnya pada kursi kosong di belakang sekali. Jauh dari anak-anak lainnaya yang mengambil kelas yang sama. Menatap sang dosen yang menyusul masuk tak lama sesudah ia masuk.

Sebenarnya Changmin tak begitu suka dengan dosennya satu ini. Terlalu kaku. Namun kehadirannya hari ini bisa menambah nilainya dan membuat kemungkinan untuk mengulang kelas yang sama mengecil.

Mengikuti kelasnya dengan malas. Changmin baru teringat kalau tadi pagi ia tak menemukan siapa pun di depan pintu apartemennya. Padahal Changmin berharap namja blonde itu masih ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi," bathin Changmin bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana nanti kalau appanya bertanya kemana Kris pergi. Lagi pula ini bukan urusannya. Bathin Changmin lagi kembali memperhatikan sang dosen yang kembali berkicau dengan indahnya.

"Kau ikut, Min?" tanya seorang namja berambut ikal pada Changmin yang tengah memasukkan netbooknya ke tas. Satu-satunya manusia yang betah berada di samping Changmin sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kemana?"

"Kau tak ada kelas hari ini kan? Siwon hyung mengajak ke klubnya. Kau tahu hari ini Kibum hyung berulang tahun. Jadi kami akan merayakannya di sana."

Changmin berpikir sejenak. Hari ini memang dirinya tak ada kelas lagi. Juga tak ada yang akan dilakukannya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ikut Kyuhyun lagi pula ini gratis. Terlebih Changmin juga mengenal kedua nama yang disebutkan Kyuhyun walau tak terlalu akrab. Kim Kibum sepupu Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon kekasihnya.

"Aku ikut."

"Bagus. Naik mobilmu saja ya, Min. mobilku dibengkel."

Mengangguk, Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju parkiran dimana audinya tengah terparkir manis. Duduk manis di bangku kemudi dengan Kyuhyun yang menyetir karena Changmin sedang malas berada di belakang kemudi.

"Mirotic?" tanya Changmin heran seingatnya club milik Siwon bernama 'SK' dan berada di tengah kota Seoul bukan di daerah pinggiran ini.

Walau terlihat bingung, Changmin tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun turun dan masuk ke klub yang baru pertama kali dimasukinya.

Suasana klub itu sedikit berbeda dengan klub biasanya tak terlalu hingar bingar bahkan terkesan sepi. Ada beberapa lukisan abstrak di dindingnya dengan pagar-pagar bermotif ular di lorong.

Jalan yang diambil Kyuhyun terus naik membuat Changmin bisa melihat ke lantai dasar dimana banyak kursi-kuris berjejer dengan lantai dansa yang masih sepi tanpa musik apa pun. Mungkin karena masih sore jadi klub ini belum buka hingga tak ada seorang pun tamu.

"Ayo masuk." Menarik tangan Changmin yang terlihat bingung, Kyuhyun menggeret tangan Changmin masuk.

Suara tawa langsung masuk ke pendengaran Changmin dan mendapati beberapa orang yang sudah berada di dalamnya.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berdiri Kyuhyun langsung duduk di tengah-tengah Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyambar segelas minuman dan meneguknya tak memperdulikan namja tampan di sampingnya menatapnya kesal.

"Changmin-ah, duduklah. Tak baik berdiri saja." Kim Kibum, namja cantik yang menyadari kalau adik sepupunya tak sendiri meminta Changmin duduk. Walau sebelumnya melerasi kekasih dan adiknya yang berebut minuman dan terpaksa merelakan minumannya untuk kekasihnya.

Duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, Changmin tersenyum kecil saat Kibum menyodorkan segelas minuman untuknya. Menikmati minumannya dalam diam, Changmin melirik kecil pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ada lima orang termasuk Siwon dan Kibum yang artinya ada tiga orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan lingkar hitam dimatanya duduk sedikit jauh dari mereka diam seorang diri—ah tidak, ada headset ditelinganya. Lalu dua orang namja lainnya yang duduk bersebelahan sembari tertawa dan bercanda. Changmin menebak keduanya adalah pasangan kekasih saat tangan namja itu berada di baju namja satunya.

"Dasar pasangan gay," bathin Changmin pelan.

Tahu begini, Changmin tak akan mau ikut. Kalau hanya Kibum dan Siwon, Changmin masih bisa mentolerirnya karena keduanya tak pernah bermesraan di depan Changmin terlebih ada Kyuhyun yang selalu menggangu keduanya dan mungkin lagi Kyuhyun pernah menceritakan soal dirinya yang tak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis itu.

Changmin berdiri saat melihat pasangan yang tengah bercanda itu kini saling memakan bibir mereka membuat perutnya mual.

"Kau mau kemana, Changmin-ah?" Siwon yang menyadari kalau Changmin beranjak dari kursinya bertanya.

"Keluar sebentar hyung."

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Siwon heran padahal biasanya Changmin tak sekaku itu bersama mereka.

"Gara-gara ikan dan monyet itu hyung." Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Siwon menunjuk pada pasangan yang tengah berciuman di sudut ruangan tak memperdulikan kalau ada orang lain bersama mereka.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau susul Changmin, Kyu?" tanya Kibum khawatir bagaimana pun juga Kibum sudah menganggap Changmin sama seperti Kyuhyun walau sang empunya tak pernah mau mengakrabkan diri. Terlebih saat Changmin keluar karena tak enak melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Biarkan saja hyung. Toh Changmin bukan anak kecil dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun jangan menghabiskan minumanku lagi,"Siwon menarik gelas yang hendak diminum Kyuhyun lagi. Mendeatglare namja setan yang selalu menganggunya bersama Kibum.

"Dasar kuda pelit." Kyuhyun berniat menyambar gelas Kibum lagi saat namja cantik itu lebih cepat menarik gelasnya.

"Kau sudah hampir mabuk, Kyu. Sana minum air mineral saja,"ujar Kibum saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. Entah berapa banyak yang diminumnya padahal minuman yang dipesan Kyuhyun mengandung alkohol semua.

"Hyung aku keluar dulu." Namja panda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya berdiri. Melepaskan headsetnya dan memasang topinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Tao?"

"Temanku di luar hyung."

"Bawa saja nanti kemari."

"Ya." Namja bernama Tao itu lalu keluar meninggalkan dua pasang manusia plus seeokor evil di dalamnya.

"Hei kalian yang di sana, bisakah hentikan acara kencan kalian sebentar," Siwon yang berada paling dekat dengan keduanya hanya bisa memijit keningnya pusing. Acara ulang tahun kekasihnya hampir berantakan dengan para tamu yang bahkan sudah melarikan diri sebelum acara di mulai.

"Memang kami kenapa, Kuda? Seperti kau tak biasa saja."

"Kami memang biasa tapi ada yang tidak bahkan ada anak dibawah umur di sini," ujar Siwon lagi menyindir Kyuhyun yang kini malah meracau di pelukan Kibum.

"Hahaha kau bercanda. Mana aku tak melihatnya bukan evil itukan yang kau maksud."

"Dia sudah pergi," ujar Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari keduanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu kami bisa melanjutkannya, bukan?"

Tawa keduanya membuat Siwon sedikit kesal. Tahu begini lebih baik dia merayakan ulang tahun Kibum berdua saja di kamar. Kalau tidak mengikuti permintaan Kibum. Bahkan sekarang namja cantiknya sudah dimonopoli oleh evil yang mabuk terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong yang dimasukinya bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Berhenti sejenak bersandar pada sebuah tiang penyangka berukiran ular. Menatap ke bawah dimana orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan

Maniks Changmin melebar saat menyadari klub apa yang dimasukinya. Hanya ada namja di sana dan bisa dipastikan klub apa yang dimasukinya.

Merutuk pelan pada Kyuhyun. Changmin berjalan dengan tergesa keluar. Tak ingin terlalu berlama di ruangan dimana sesuatu yang dibencinya berada.

"Shit!" Changmin mengalihkan matanya saat melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berciuman panas di tengah lalu lalang orang. Seakan itu hal yang biasa.

Wajah Changmin tertekuk dan mencoba mengabaikannya saat melewatinya. Dan bernapas lega saat berhasil melaluinya keduanya. Namun langkah Changmin terhenti saat merasa mengenali keduanya.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah namja yang sama di ruangan tadi terlihat dari pakaian yang dipakainya. Dan yang satu lagi adalah … Changmin menghentikan perkataanya tak ingin percaya kalau namja itu adalah dia. Mustahil.

Melirik ke belakang Changmin memastikan kalau pemuda itu tidak berambut pirang.

"Ck. Kenapa aku harus peduli," ujar Changmin melanjutkan perjalanannya saat mendapati kalau rambut namja itu hitam. Dan berarti bukan orang yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya.

Seharusnya Changmin berhenti sedikit lebih lama untuk memastikannya. Memastikan dengan matanya sendiri wajah namja yang baru saja selesai berciuman itu. Namja yang kini malah menyeringai melihat punggung Changmin yang berlalu. Namja yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Namja yang seharusnya menjadi adiknya—Kris.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa kau masih disini?" Changmin menghentikan langkahnya hendak masuk ke apartemennya saat menemukan Kris lagi-lagi terduduk di depan kamarnya. Namja blonde itu terlihat pucat dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Entah berapa lama ia menunggu kepulangan Changmin.

Sebenarnya pulang dari klub itu Changmin tak langsung pulang. Berputar sepanjang jalan tanpa ada tujuan, Changmin menghabiskan waktu berputar-putar di kota hingga jam menunjukkan tengah malam, Changmin baru berniat pulang.

"Hei … aku bertanya padamu."

Tak mendapati jawaban, Changmin mendekati Kris yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut blondenya.

"A—aku." Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan pertanyaanya tubuh jangkung itu jatuh menimpa tubuh Changmin hingga Changmin terhempas ke belakang dan terduduk dengan Kris dipelukanya.

"Shit! Seharusnya kau jatuh ke lantai saja bukan ke tubuhku, brengsek."

Changmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris dari atas tubuhnya. Tubuh yang hampir sama tingginya walau kelihatannya Kris lebih kurus siap menahan Kris makanya Changmin langsung terjatuh bersyukur dibelakang mereka ada pintu jadi keduanya tak menyentuh lantai langsung.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Changmin berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Kris.

Tubuh Kris terasa hangat, sepertinya demam. Membuat Changmin yang hendak meninggalkan Kris seperti malam sebelumnya terpaksa mendecak. Karena tak mungkin meninggalkan orang pingsan di depan kamarnya. Bisa-bisa tetanggannya langsung melapor polisi.

Butuh usaha keras akhirnya Changmin bisa memasukkan Kris ke dalam kamarnya. Meletakkan Kris di ruang tamunya tergeletak diatas karpet berbulu tebal tak berniat lebih. Masih untung Changmin membawanya masuk.

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk kebaikanku ini."

Changmin segera meninggalkan Kris seorang diri. Setidaknya Changmin masih memberikan selimut pada Kris.

"Kenapa hidupku menjadi sial begini?" rutuk Changmin. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang langsung berderit karena ulahnya. Melempar sepatunya asal juga pakaian luarnya hingga menyisakan bokser dan kaos tipis, Changmin menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Mengalihkan hari-harinya yang akan berubah sejak pertemuannya pada namja yang kini menghuni ruang tengahnya. Namja yang kini mengulum senyum tipis di dalam tidurnya.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

New Fict yeaaahhhhh*digaplok

Ini ff selingan adja kok Chingu, hehehehe … tapi agak berat fufufu jangan harap yang manis-manis ne di fict Mizu yang ini.

Sekuel key of heart & last chapt our story nya udah publish ne silahkan dinikmati …

Mizu mau nanya ne … ada yang mau forbidden apple dilanjutin jadi multichapter? Posternya bisa dilihat di fb Mizu dan bakal jadi fict dengan crack pair paling banyak. Kris belum direstui lo jadi menantu fufufufu tunangan Minnie juga ada di Amrik nah lo*spoiler* kalau banyak yang mau Mizu publish ffnya Mizu rada takut ntar ada yang ngeflame lagi gegara crack pair. Mian gak ada niat ribut ne.

PS:

Forbidden Apple itu bukan plagiat. Kan udah Mizu bilang itu another vers. Akun sebelah itu juga akun Mizu khusus oneshoot fandom anime. Ok.

Pai … Pai …

See you ini next chapter

Mizuno


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin segera meninggalkan Kris seorang diri. Setidaknya Changmin masih memberikan selimut pada Kris.

"Kenapa hidupku menjadi sial begini?" rutuk Changmin. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang langsung berderit karena ulahnya. Melempar sepatunya asal juga pakaian luarnya hingga menyisakan bokser dan kaos tipis, Changmin menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Mengalihkan hari-harinya yang akan berubah sejak pertemuannya pada namja yang kini menghuni ruang tengahnya. Namja yang kini mengulum senyum tipis di dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Family Tragedy

MinKris Fanfiction aka _Evil_Dragon | Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan, Kris

Warning: MxM, AU, typo, bad!Min, alur cepat, bad lang

.

.

.

"Changmin …"

"…"

"Oi … _evil_ …."

"…"

"SHIM CHANGMIN _EVIL_ PABBOOO!"

"Ya, apa-apaan kau Kyu? Kau pikir telingaku tak akan tuli mendengar teriakanmu?"

Changmin mendecih kesal pada sahabatnya yang sudah membuat polusi ditelinganya. Menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya sengit.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi, Chang. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari menikmati sarapannya yang sungguh sangat terlambat. Salahkan Siwon yang menggeret Kibum sejak kemarin dan belum mengembalikannya ke rumah sehingga tak ada yang memasak untuknya tadi pagi.

"Cih … bukan urusanmu."

Menyampirkan tasnya, Changmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berteriak kesal padanya. Karena diacuhkan. Salahkan saja namja pirang yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamarnya di pagi hari tanpa pesan. Hanya sepotong roti bakar dan segelas susu yang masih hangat sebagai pengganti di meja makan.

"Ck, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya."

Changmin berjalan menuju luar kampusnya. Menuju parkiran di gedung sebelah utara dimana kelas musik berada. Cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Salahkan keterlambatannya pagi ini sehingga parkiran di gedung barat penuh seketika.

"Dia …"

Changmin memicitkan matanya memperhatikan lebih jauh pada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari gedung musik. Namja berambut hitam yang tengah bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Rasanya Changmin sedikit familiar dengan wajah namja tinggi tersebut.

"Mustahil."Berbisik pelan Changmin mengusap matanya meyakinkan kalau wajah di ujung sana benar-benar seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang menghilang pagi-pagi dari kamarnya. Dan anehnya selalu muncul di saat dirinya pulang.

Menutup kembali pintu mobil yang hendak dibukanya. Changmin mengikuti namja tinggi berambut hitam yang sepertinya _hoobae_nya. Karena Changmin mengenali satu dua orang yang ada di sana—berjalan disampingnya.

Pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara Changmin berjalan dibelakangnya. Tak menyadari kalau namja yang menjadi obyek penguntitannya menyeringai kecil.

Changmin tak bisa mendengar apa pun yang dibicarakan tiga namja di depannya. Jarak mereka cukup jauh walau Changmin masih bisa mengikuti ketiganya tanpa ada pun yang menyadari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin heran saat dua diantara mereka pergi meninggalkan satu orang yang kini berhenti dan berbalik menatap padanya. Tersenyum kecil seolah menunggu Changmin untuk mendekat.

"Mengikutiku, Changmin _sunbae_?"

Langkah Changmin langsung terhenti tepat di depan namja yang diikutinya. Menelisik dalam pada namja yang entah bagaimana mengetahui namanya padahal seingatnya Changmin tak pernah berjalan terlalu jauh hingga ke kelas seni.

"Aku tak menyangka kau kuliah di sini? Apa kau sedang bermain-main dengaku, Kris?"

"Kris? Apa kau tak salah orang, Changmin-ssi. Namaku Yi Fan. Wu Yi Fan. Dan aku merupakan mahasiswa transfer dari China."

Changmin mendecih di dalam hati. Tak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang begitu mirip begini. Bahkan tinggijuga postur tubuhnya. Hanya rambut keduanya yang berbeda. Kalau Kris yang dikenalnya berambut pirang sedangkan namja yang mengaku bernama Yi Fan ini berambut hitam pekat. Tidak ada yang sedikit berbeda, namja di depan Changmin ini memiliki aura aneh yang entah kenapa terasa tidak nyaman di depan Changmin.

Bila Kris memiliki aura lembut yang tak menakutkan, maka namja ini kebalikannya. Bahkan bila dia sedang tersenyum dihadapan Changmin kini.

"Kalau kau bukan Kris, bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui namaku," tanya Changmin lagi memastikan sesuatu. Dirinya tak akan bisa menjadi pengacara kalau bisa teralihkan dengan perkataan seseorang.

"Shim Changmin. Mahasiswa semester akhir di kelas hukum yang sudah tiga kali loncat semester. Apa kau lupa _sunbae_ … hari dimana aku baru memasuki kampus ini hari dimana pengumunan peringkat teratas setiap kelas. Dimana namamu meraih nilai tertinggi pasti membuat semua orang berucap kagum akan namamu. Apa aku salah, Changmin _sunbae_?"

"Cih jangan mencoba mengatakan hal aneh, Kris."

"YiFan-ge."

Keduanya sontak menoleh pada seorang namja tinggi yang seingat Changmin pernah dilihatnya. Mengutuk saat menyadari kalau namja yang mendekati mereka namja yang ada diacara ulang tahun Kibum kemarin. Kenapa dunia benar-benar terasa sempit saat ini.

Maniks Changmin melebar walau raut wajahnya tak berubah sedikit pun saat namja yang mendekati mereka tiba-tiba mencium YiFan telak di bibir. Membuat Changmin mendecih dan baru mengingat kalau kedua namja ini adalah kedua orang yang tengah berciuman di lorong waktu itu.

"Cih, dasar menjijikan." Meninggalkan keduanya, Changmin pergi dengan sejuta rasa kesal dan penasaran yang teramat besar. Ada hal aneh yang bergerak di dalam hidupnya tapi dirinya tak tahu itu apa.

"Changmin _sunbae_."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada YiFan yang tengah merangkul namja bersurai blonde di sampingnya.

"Berhenti mengutuk hidupmu sendiri terlebih menyalahkan orang lain dengan kalimat kasarmu. Kata yang terucap dibibirmu akan membuat kau menyesali apa yang keluar dari sana suatu hari nanti. Karena kau sendiri bahkan tak mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi."

"Kau terlalu ikut campur sebagai seseorang yang bahkan baru menginjakkan kaki di sini."

"Kau akan tahu apa maksud perkataanku nanti, Changmin _sunbae_. Atau kau akan benar-benar hidup sendirian di dunia ini."

"Berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong. Kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Dan lagi aku tak berharap bertemu orang-orang menjijikan seperti kalian."

YiFan hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya. Seharusnya Changmin mendengarkan perkataanya atau sebuah pelajaran berharga akan didapatkan Changmin nantinya.

"_Gege_ baik-baik saja? Dia siapa?"

"Uhmn. Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo pergi."

Mengendikkan bahunya tak mau ikut campur. Namja itu menarik YiFan pergi menuju beberapa namja yang sedari tadi menunggu YiFan. Namja yang sama yang pergi meninggalkannya sejenak untuk berbicara pada seorang _sunbae_ yang tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

"Brengsek. Kenapa hidupku dikelilingi orang seperti mereka lagi." Changmin menendang kaleng yang ditemukannya entah kemana. Tak peduli kalau kaki panjangnya akan membuat seseorang terluka.

Sejak kejadian _hyung_ kandungnya lima tahun yang lalu semua dunia Changmin berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Pengakuan _hyung_nya yang membuat keluarga mereka hancur berantakan tanpa bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Putra sulung keluarga Shim seorang gay—kenyataan yang disembunyikan sejak beberapa tahun lamanya hingga desas desus terdengar ditelinga appanya.

Sejak saat itu Changmin membenci siapa pun dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang. Walau tak terang-terangan dilakukannya hanya saja setiap kata menyakitkan akan keluar dari mulutnya saat emosinya benar-benar tak bisa diredakan. Mata yang memandang rendah dengan mulut yang memberikan kata tajam.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kalau anak emas fakultas hukum Cassiopeia adalah seorang anak broken home sekaligus homophobic akut—karena tak ada yang berani mendekati Changmin. Menganggu Kibum dan Siwon adalah ulahnya agar setidaknya Changmin tak melarikan diri seorang diri di dengan menutup matanya. Menarik Changmin disetiap waktu yang dimilikinya.

Kibum yang merupakan pengawas Kyuhyun selama orang tuanya berada di luar negeri memang tak mengetahui hal ini. Namja cantik itu hanya senang dongsaengnya memiliki teman akrab walau Changmin sendiri tak pernah menanggapi serius semua kasih sayang yang didapatkannya dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Hati namja tampan itu sudah membeku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Diusianya yang masih sangat belia melihat bagaimana barang-barang di rumahnya melayang diiringi teriakan-teriakan orang tuanya.

Tangisan ummanya …

Kekerasan fisik appanya …

Dan itu semua karena _hyung_nya yang langsung menghilang setelah menebar benih kehancuran dikeluarganya. Membuat Changmin membenci _hyung_nya setengah mati termasuk siapa pun dia yang sudah menjebloskan _hyung_nya ke dalam dunia laknat yang sangat dikutuk Changmin saat ini.

Shim (Kim) Jaejoong adalah putra sulung keluarga Shim. Seorang namja cantik dengan berbagai prestasi gemilang di bidang manajemen bisnis. Namja yang diharapkan akan memimpin perusahaan Shim nantinya. Seorang anak yang dibanggakan appanya.

Changmin tak pernah iri akan setiap prestasi yang diraih _hyung_nya. Bahkan jauh di dalam hati Changmin tersenyum bangga pada _hyung_ yang selalu membuatkannya masakan setiap hari. Bagi Changmin, Jaejoong adalah dunianya. Bahkan di tengah kesibukan Jaejoong membantu di perusahaa. Namja cantik itu tak pernah lupa untuk menemani Changmin mengerjakan tugasnya atau bermain kemana pun dongsaengnya inginkan. Jaejoong akan selalu ada untuknya.

Kedua orang tuanya juga menyayangi mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Walau pertengkaran kecil tak pernah absent di kediaman Shim karena ulah keduanya. Namun Changmin bahagia dengan semuanya. Dunianya serasa sempurna.

Dan kini semua tinggal kenangan yang bahkan tak pernah ingin diingatnya lagi. Hanya menumbuhkan sebuah luka dan kebencian yang semakin naik. Bertemu Jaejoong lagi sejak lama membuat rasa sakit Changmin menguak. Mengingat hari beratnya di kediaman Shim sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari neraka tersebut. Bahkan berita perceraian kedua orang tuanya tak mengubah raut wajahnya sedikit pun. Sudah menduganya lama saat orang tuanya malah saling tuding kesalahan masing-masing tanpa berniat menghapus air matanya.

"Kris …"

Changmin memanggil nama seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Padahal baru dua hari Changmin bertemu Kris. Namun senyuman yang selalu diberikan Kris memberikan sebuah angin segar dihatinya. Bahkan di tengah tidurnya Changmin merasakan ada seseorang yang menyelimutinya dan mencium keningnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang berada dibenaknya. Namja yang menumpang tidur di ruang tengah dan menghilang keesokan paginya.

"_Berhenti mengutuk hidupmu sendiri terlebih menyalahkan orang lain dibalik kalimat kasarmu. Kata yang terucap dibibirmu akan membuat kau menyesali apa yang keluar dari sana suatu hari nanti. Karena kau sendiri bahkan tak mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi."_

"Apa maksudnya?"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada lautan biru disampingnya. Entah sampai mana ia berjalan sedari tadi. Membolos kelas terakhir. Mengabaikan panggilan yang sedari tadi berdering dari handphonenya—paling juga Kyuhyun.

Laut biru yang terbias cahaya mentari tampak dimatanya. Berdiri di pembatas laut. Changmin menyesap udara laut yang sayup-sayup terbau aroma garam. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas Changmin tersenyum perih.

"Changmin _hyung_?"

"Kris?"

Memeluk erat tubuh namja yang tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya. Changmin tak peduli dengan tindakan anehnya. Bahkan mungkin Kris menautkan alisnya heran.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Changmin saat berhasil menenangkan kekacauan hatinya. Melepas pelukannya.

"Aku bekerja di sana," tunjuk Kris pada sebuah toko yang terletak di tepi pantai, "aku tak mungkin tinggal ditempatmu abeoji yang memerintahkanya."

Changmin tahu apa arti senyum kecil Kris. Bagaimana mungkin kau tinggal di tempat seseorang yang berkali-kali menyuruhmu keluar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Kris? Apa hubunganmu dengan appaku? Kau anak selingkuhannya yang mana"

Kris menggigit bibirnya mendengar kalimat dingin dari Changmin. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari maniks hitam Changmin yang terus menatapnya menyelidik. Padahal sesaat tadi ia merasakan sebuah kelembutan dari tubuh Changmin. Sesuatu yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik luka dan kekasaran Changmin.

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti, _Hyung_."

Brak

Kris menutup matanya saat Changmin memukul kuat pagar disampingnya. Takut pada Changmin yang kini berada dengan jarak sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Kris bisa merasakan hangat deru napas Changmin diwajahnya.

"Katakan atau aku akan melemparmu ke laut di bawah sana. Aku muak dibohongi orang-orang bahkan dengan kehadiranmu dan seorang namja bernama YiFan yang sok menasehatiku."

Maniks Kris melebar mendengar satu nama yang keluar dari bibir Changmin. Menyembunyikannya segera dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal namja sok tahu itu. Gay menjijikan yang bahkan berciuman di depan umum. Apa dia saudaramu?"

Kris menaikkan kepalanya. Membiarkan maniksnya berserobok dengan maniks gelap Changmin. Mengelus pelan wajah Changmin yang masih mengeras.

"Hanya satu yang _hyung_ perlu tahu. Aku hanya ingin menjaga _hyung_ seperti pesan abeoji sebelum pergi. Hanya itu."

"Cih. Jangan berbohong. Untuk apa pak tua itu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bukan anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun asal kau tahu. Dan jangan menyentuhku seenaknya. Aku tidak sama dengan kalian. Dan jangan pernah datang lagi ke apartemenku." Menepis tangan Kris diwajahnya Changmin mendorong namja itu hingga membentur pagar pembatas. Tak memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan Kris.

"Menjaga apanya? Apa pak tua itu lupa kalau bulan depan aku bahkan sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahu, cih."

Kris masih menatap sendu pada Changmin yang berjalan meninggalkan. Mengelus pelan bahunya yang sedikit nyeri. Mengapa Changmin begitu sulit menerima orang lain lagi. Sebegitu sakitkah luka yang disimpannya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan Jaejoong _hyung_? Bahkan Changmin mengusirku lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan lagi kuharap YiFan tak benar-benar melakukan niatnya,' bathin Kris menatap ke langit biru dimana bayang blur seoran namja berada di sana. Namja yang sama dengan seseorang yang sudah menolaknya barusan meminta dia pergi dari dunianya. Tapi Kris tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini lagi?"

Changmin mengurut kepalanya pusing mendapati Kris berada di depan pintu kamarnya—lagi. Duduk berjongkok menunggunya. Mata namja blonde itu memerah sepertinya mengantuk karena Changmin pulang terlalu lama. Benar-benar seperti anak anjing menunggu tuannya pulang.

"Bukankah kubilang untuk pergi?"

"Aku tak punya uang _hyung_."

"Bukankah kau sudah bekerja?"

"Memangnya bekerja satu hari bisa menyewa apartemen?" tanya Kris lagi. Berdiri lalu menyelonong masuk saat pintu kamar Changmin terbuka. Membuat kesempatan Changmin untuk mengusirnya gagal.

Menarik tangan Kris cepat, Changmin menghantamkan tubuh Kris ke pintu. Mengacuhkan kalau Kris sedikit mengerang karena lebam yang didapatkannya tadi kembali berdenyut.

"Aku. Menyuruhmu. Pergi. Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Kris?" desis Changmin.

"Dengarkan _hyung_ku tersayang. Semakin kau larang aku semakin tak berniat pergi. Jadi biarkan aku tinggal disini."

Changmin menelisik tajam pada Kris yang mulai berani melawannya. Padahal tadi namja blonde ini seperti namja lemah yang akan mudah kabur dengan sedikit gertakan.

"Aku—"

"Changmin!"

Bruak

Keduanya sontak jatuh ke lantai saat ada dorongan kuat dari luar pintu yang membuat keseimbangan Kris dan Changmin hilang. Dan keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi yang akan melihat seseorang yang melihatnya curiga.

"Ups … _mian_, Chang. Kupikir kau kemana menghilang seharian ternyata sedang bersenang-senang."

Changmin mendelik marah pada manusia sejenisnya yang kini bersiul-siul tak jelas melihat kearahnya. Tersenyum geli pada keduanya yang kini terbaring di lantai dengan Kris yang berada di atas tubuh Changmin.

"Tapi, Chang … aku tak pernah menyangka kau bersama seorang namja. Kupikir—" ujar Kyuhyun menggoda sahabat _evil_nya yang kini memasang tatapan tajam untuknya.

"Turun dari tubuhku, Kris."

Kris segera turun dari tubuh Changmin mendengar kalimat perintah berhawakan neraka dari namja jangkung yang kini hendak memakannya hidup-hidup. Membungkuk sejenak pada sang tamu lalu berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Tak ingin niat mulia Changmin—mengusirnya—terlaksana dnegan baik.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun santai sembari membuka kulkas Changmin dan mengambil dua kaleng cola. Satu kaleng diteguknya dengan kaleng lain dilemparkannya pada Changmin yang tengah berdiri dan duduk di sofa.

"Adikku. Abeoji yang membawanya kemari."

"Oooo … usianya tak jauh dari kita. Apa kau yakin dia adikmu. Atau jangan-jangan dia tunanganmu yang disusupkan kemari diam-diam?"

Changmin melempar bantal duduk telak ke wajah Kyuhyun. Tak peduli kalau namja berambut ikal itu tengah menyesap colanya dan bisa saja tersedak.

"Kau pikir aku sama denganmu," bantah Changmin cepat. Meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Fuah … kupikir kau tak tahu soal itu Chang. Makanya kau membiarkanku mendekatimu. Berniat menjadi ukeku?"

"Berhenti bicara Cho Kyuhyun atau aku akan benar-benar mengirimmu ke neraka?"

"Hahahahaha … aku hanya bercanda, Min. Kalau begitu boleh adikmu untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun santai merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Berani mendekatinya kupastikan kekasihmu tahu tentang hal ini."

"Cih, kau tak asyik. Ternyata kau tahu sampai sana juga ya."

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tak lagi berbicara bahkan untuk sekedar menggoda Changmin. Saat seperti inilah Kyuhyun bisa mengganggu Changmin sepuasnya tanpa raut kata-kata kasar Changmin. Hanya bila tak ada orang lain disekitar mereka.

"Hei .. Kyu. Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Kenapa? Biasanya aku juga sesukaku bermain. Atau kau menyesal karena aku kegiatan iya-iyamu terganggu, Chang?"

Sumpah Changmin benar-benar akan mengirim Cho Kyuhyun dan mulutnya ke neraka saat ini juga. Apa namja Cho itu lupa kalau Changmin homophobic. Garis bawahi itu. Dan tak mungkin Changmin menyukai mahkluk berkelamin sama dengannya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu Kyu. Atau aku tak akan pernah bicara lagi denganmu."

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Berhadapan langsung dengan Changmin. Bersila dihadapan sahabatnya.

"Aku tak peduli kau marah padaku, Chang. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Rasanya sudah lama tak melihat kau marah-marah tanpa udara dingin begini. Baru hariini aku melihat kau bisa peduli lagi dengan orang lain. Dan kurasa adik barumu bisa mengubahmu. Tidak, mengembalikanmu seperti dulu."

"Jangan mengada-ada Cho Kyuhyun. Tak ada dulu. Hanya ada masa depan dan aku yang akan memutuskannya bagaimana. Dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku salut dengan kekeraskepalaanmu, Chang. Apa tak bisa kau memaafkan _hyung_mu sendiri? sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan rasa benci itu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Semua masalah yang terjadi pada Changmin memang diketahui pasti dari sahabatnya itu walau dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku peduli karena aku sahabatmu, Chang. Tak bisakah kau mengerti."

"Sahabat? Atau jangan-jangan kau suka padaku, Kyu. Tapi maaf saja aku tak akan mau menjadi menjijikan seperti dia."

Buagh

Changmin meringis kecil merasakan sebuah tonjokan kecil dari tangan Kyuhyun yang kini balik menatapnya geram.

"Asal kau tahu Chang. Jaejoong _hyung_ tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Bahkan dia selalu menjagamu dari jauh. Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau yang paling terluka selama ini."

Changmin meludahkan liurnya yang terasa besi. Ada darah di sana. Dan menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau sekarang bersikap seolah tahu segalanya, Kyu? Bukankah selama ini—"

"Aku hanya diam dan bertingkah seolah menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu, Chang. Karena permintaan Jaejong _hyung_. Dan asal kau tahu bukan umma atau appamu yang selama ini menghidupimu tapi Jaejoong _hyung_—termasuk semua uang yang masuk ke ATM-mu."

Kalimat Kyuhyun itu telak menohok jantung Changmin. Apa-apaan ini semuanya.

"Ummamu datang juga karena Jaejoong _hyung_ yang memohon karena kau selalu menolak kehadirannya."

Ternyata selama ini Changmin hanya berjalan diatas sebuah kertas yang berisikan naskah dari orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Pergi Kyu …"

"Chang—" panggil Kyuhyun tertegun dengan mulutnya sendiri. Terlalu mudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah dirahasiakannya selama ini dari Changmin. Salahkan mulut Changmin yang tak terkontrol hari ini.

"Pergi kubilang Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Baik," Changmin berdiri dan tersenyum lirih pada Changmin yang masih terduduk diam, "aku mungkin menyukai seorang Shim Changmin. Tapi bukan Shim Changmin yang sekarang ada dihadapanku namun seorang sahabatku yang telah menghilang sejak lama. Permisi."

Blam

Changmin menarik surai hitamnya. Marah dan kecewa yang menyeruak masuk kehatinya. Mengapa semua kini berputar cepat bagaikan kilat. Kehidupannya yang sudah hancur dan kini semakin hancur baginya.

"Aaargggghhhhh!"

Changmin berteriak kencang meluapkan kekecewaanya. Tak menyadari kalau sepasang mata memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

'Kau benar-benar sudah memulai ini, YiFan?' bathin namja itu dibalik tembok dengan mata yang masih menatap Changmin dalam diam. Ingin rasanya merengkuh tubuh Changmin dan menenangkannya. Tapi Kris tak mau membuat Changmin langsung melemparnya keluar. Ia masih harus bertahan di dalam apartemen ini apa pun yang terjadi nanti. Hanya menjaga dari jauh saja yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, melihat bagaiman mana seorang Shim Changmin mulai mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi ruangan melampiaskan kekecewaannya saat satu-satunya sahabatnya mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. Sahabat yang berada disisinya sejak lama—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siaaaaalllllaaannn!"teriak Changmin keras saat suara lembut milik namja cantik yang jauh dilubuk hatinya sangat disayanginya. Namja cantik yang berjanji akan disisinya selamanya.

"_Selamanya hyung akan selalu menjagamu Changminie."_

.

.

.

"Saa … semua sudah dimulai, Shim Changmin. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat satu persatu orang yang kau sayangi menghilang? Dan kau hanya akan punya satu sandaran nantinya."

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Ayo tebak siapa yang ngomong line terakhir? Ada Cluenya tuh xDD jawabannya ada di last chapt nanti fufufu yang bener nanti silahkan PM Mizu untuk req fict oneshoot akhir tahun ne xixixixi

Special thanks:

Meyla Rahma| Juli Constantine| Anstrak| Askasufa| MimiJW| Minnichangkyu56| Rara| Ekasudaryadi| Meyminimin| Ririedhana| Sholania| Baekhyunniewife| Augesteca| TheAKTF| abstrak

Chat Room:

**Yang kissu di lorong Kris?** Bukan itu YiFan| **Kris jadi playboy?** Uhmnp kita lihat nanti yah| **Kris antagonist?** Mungkin iya **Angst?** Mizu jamin gak bakal angst tapi gak jamin gak bakal hurt| **Dua kepribadian?** Tidak tuh orangnya ada dua kan| **Changmin jahat ama Kris?** Fufufu belum tahu adja ntar little dragon gimana| **hub. Ama ayah Min?** nanti ne ada dichap tengah| **Twitter Mizu?** Mizu_Ga| **Ada satu review yang hampir nebak inti ceritanya fufufu but Mizu gak bakal bilang sama orangnya*smirk**

Forbidden apple bakal Mizu lanjut nanti pertengahan chapter FF ini dan Our story berjalan ne^^ tewas ditengah jalan kalau Mizu lanjut tiga FF yang gak bisa dibilang ringan*bilang adja malas nambah utang dulu xDD

Ok Chingudeul, gomawo ne udah nyempatin baca juga yang udah mau nyempatin review*poppo satu-satu

Pai … Pai … di FF Mizu yang lain

Mizuno

_Thanks For Reading_


	3. Chapter 3

"Saa … semua sudah dimulai, Shim Changmin. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat satu persatu orang yang kau sayangi menghilang? Dan hanya kau seorang diri di dunia ini dengan perasaan penuh rasa bersalah?"

.

.

.

Family Tragedy

MinKris Fanfiction aka _Evil_Dragon | Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan, Kris

Warning: MxM, AU, typo, bad!Min, alur cepat, bad lang

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Changmin merutuk bagaimana bisa ia terbangun di kasurnya sendiri. Padahal seingatnya ia masih berada di ruang tengah. Mengamuk entah berapa lama. Mungkin Kris yang memindahkannya ke kamar.

Mengurut kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, Changmin mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Setidaknya memastikan kalau Kris tak lagi menghilang seperti kemarin. Changmin tak ingin sendiri hari ini karena ia tak akan masuk kalau hanya membuat emosinya naik bila melihat Kyuhyun di kampus nanti.

"Kris."

Changmin mencoba memanggil _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya yang menumpang di rumahnya sejak kemarin. Tapi tak ada siapapun di kamar sebelah. Bahkan seakan tak ada jejak seseorang yang tidur di dalam sana. Bergerak menuju ruang tengah, Changmin kembali mencari.

Binar dimatanya meredup saat tak menemukan siapa pun di apartemenmya. Apa Kris juga ikut pergi dan meninggalkannya bahkan tanpa pesan—lagi.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, Changmin menatap kosong langit-langit di atasnya. Mencoba berpikir sejenak di mana yang salah tentang semua ini. Ummanya, _appa_nya, _hyung_nya atau dirinya sendiri yang mungkin tak diharapkan lagi.

Bermain dengan _handphone_nya, Changmin mengecek akun banknya dan tiba-tiba tertawa saat melihat deretan angka yang bertambah dihari yang sama—tanggal delapan belas. Kenapa selama ia tak pernah sadar dengan keganjilan ini bahkan tak peduli saat transferan uang dari dua orang yang berbeda selalu masuk dihari dan tanggal yang sama. Tak mungkin kedua orang tuanya sepakat bersama melakukannya—satu dua kali tak mengapa tapi kalau tiap kali—berarti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Hanya ada satu orang yang melakukannya.

"_Aku hanya diam dan bertingkah seolah menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu, Chang. Karena permintaan Jaejong hyung. Dan asal kau tahu bukan umma atau appamu yang selama ini menghidupimu tapi Jaejoong hyung—termasuk semua uang yang masuk ke ATM-mu."_

Pantas saja sudah sebulan ini ummanya tak melihat kemari. Apa _hyung_nya sudah tak memiliki alasan wanita itu untuk menjenguknya. Saa, siapa yang peduli bahkan Changmin juga tak pernah mengharapkan wanita itu lagi sekarang—saat kebohongan satu persatu terbuka didepannya.

Dirinya yang terlalu acuh atau memang bodoh?

"_aku mungkin menyukai seorang Shim Changmin. Tapi bukan Shim Changmin yang sekarang ada dihadapanku namun seorang sahabatku yang telah menghilang sejak lama. Permisi."_

Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak masa sekolah menengah pertama. Bahkan saat saat kehancuran keluarganya terjadi, hanya rumah Kyuhyun yang menjadi tujuannya. Menangis semalaman dan Kyuhyun yang menemaninya—ikut menangis. Dan sekarang Changmin tak memiliki wajah untuk bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya itu—tak tahu harus berwajah apa tepatnya.

_Handphone_ yang dimainkan sedari tadi oleh Changmin bergetar dan mendapatkan nama _appa_ kandungnya di layar. Kebetulan yang bagus sekalian ia mengkonfirmasi semuanya. Karena Changmin tak akan pernah terlebih dahulu menghubungi _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

"Annye—"

"_Apa Kris bersamamu, Changmin?"_

Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau pria itu tak akan pernah peduli padanya lagi sejak ia keluar dari rumah Shim. Lihat saja sekarang bukan dirinya yang ditanyakan terlebih dahulu melainkan _namja_ yang dititipkan padanya. Apa _appa_nya itu sudah tak merasa memiliki anak lagi.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin bertanya dimana anak harammu itu akau tak tahu."

"_Ya! Jangan bersikap kurang ajar pada orang tuamu sendiri Shim Changmin. Kris buka anak haram mengerti. Dia adikmu."_

"Terserah. Yang jelas dia tak ada di sini aku sudah mengusirnya kemarin. Sekian."

_Tek._

Changmin mematikan _handphone_nya tanpa mendengar protesan dari luar sana. Tahu begini ia juga tak akan mau lahir di keluarga sialan begitu. Keluarga yang terlihat indah dikala kecil tapi kini bahkan tak berbentuk. Keluarga bahagia yang dulu sempat dipujanya.

"Mati saja kau."

_Saa Shim Changmin, bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pernah mengutuk orang lain lagi kalau kau tak ingin keinginanmu terkabul begitu cepat. _

_Saat kata-katamu menjadi sebuah kenyataan._

.

.

.

Hujan baru saja mengguyur kota Seoul membuat Changmin tak bisa keluar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan membuatnya terkurung di dalam seorang diri. Bahkan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Kris tak juga menampakkan wajahnya. Entah kemana _namja_ berambut pirang tersebut.

Bukan berarti Changmin merindukan _namja_ tersebut hanya tak ingin seorang diri di dalam rumah tanpa bisa apa-apa sedangkan ia juga sedang malas mengendarai mobilnya.

"Aku pulang."

Changmin melirik pintu masuk dimana Kris tengah berdiri dengan tubuh basah kuyub dan kedua tangannya memegang dua kantong plastik.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Changmin dingin pada Kris yang masih bergeming.

"A—aku keluar sebentar _hyung_. Kau tahu kulkasmu kosong jadi aku tak tahu apa jadi aku keluar membeli beberapa barang _hyung_."

_Brak._

Changmin mendorong Kris hingga menghantam pintu membiarkan kantong plastik tadi terjatuh dan benda-benda di dalamnya bergulir keluar. Makanan mentah yang dibelinya dengan uang hasil kerjanya kemarin.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau bahkan tidak berada di rumah ini sejak semalam. Kamarmu terlalu bersih, Kris."

Kris memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam dari Changmin. Badannya bergetar dan mengigil karena kedinginan dan sekarang Changmin menahannya dengan tubuh yang basah—kehujanan. Bahkan pakaian tipis yang dikenakan Kris melekat erat ditubuhnya membuat tubuh putih Kris tercetak jelas dipakaiannya.

"Aku tidur di sofa luar _hyung_," ujar Kris lirih bibirnya mulai memucat namun sepertinya Changmin tetap tak percaya terbukti karena tangan _namja_ itu mulai meremas kuat pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Kau. Punya. Kamar. Sendiri. Bukan?"

Kris tahu apa maksud setiap penekanan dikata-kata Changmin. Ia benar-benar tak berbohong semalam Kris tertidur di sofa setelah menyeret tubuh jangkung Changmin ke kamarnya. Kris sengaja tak tidur di kamar kosong yang berada di samping kamar Changmin. Ia masih sedikit takut untuk masuk seenaknya di apartemen Changmin karena pemuda berstatus _hyung_nya itu belum memberikan kamarnya secara resmi bukan?

"Itu bukan kamarku, _hyung_ tak pernah mengizinkanku memasukinya bukan?"

Shit. Kenapa Changmin melupakan hal itu, bahkan saat Kris tertidur di sofa ia tak berniat membawa _namja_ itu ke kamar kosong yang ada di apartemennya.

Titik air masih mengalir bebas dari kepala Kris yang basah. Lewat melalui leher putihnya lalu masuk ke dalam bajunya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat merunduk dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Membuat Changmin meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihatnya terlebih saat ia baru sadar posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan _namja_ brunette tersebut.

"Sudah sana ganti bajumu dikamarmu," ujar Changmin akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Wajahnya dipalingkan saat bibir merah yang sedari tadi digigit Kris—menahan dingin—mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Changmin membiarkan Kris memunguti belanjaanya yang berhamburan sedangkan dirinya berjalan kembali ke kamar mengambil sesuatu.

"Pakai ini." Changmin melemparkan sepasang baju miliknya, saat ia sadar Kris tak membawa apa pun miliknya ke apartemen ini bahkan koper saja tak ada.

"Gomawo _hyung_," ujar Kris tersenyum kecil memegang erat baju Changmin yang terasa hangat untuknya, "sebenarnya koperku kutitipkan pada paman penjaga apartemen di depan. Apa aku boleh menyimpannya di sini _hyung_?"

"Terserah," ujar Changmin singkat membaringkan tubuhnya di ruang tengah sembari menonton tv dan tak menyadari kalau Kris berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dengan senyum kecil yang begitu tulus. Kris tahu Changmin tak seburuk sikap dinginnya.

'Aku berhasil, Jaejoong _hyung_.'

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" tanya Changmin heran melihat makanan yang terlihat sedikit err—mengerikan—di atas meja. Berwarna sedikit gelap dengan penampilan yang tidak menarik.

"Maaf _hyung_ a—aku memang tak bisa memasak dengan baik. Tapi aku jamin aku tak akan membunuhmu." Kris berdiri di samping kulkas sembari menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Berharap Changmin setidaknya mencicipi makanan miliknya.

"Aku tak mau."

Kris tersentak lalu tersenyum tipis. Kecewa pasti. Padahal ia bersusah payah mencoba mendekati Changmin melalui salah satu kesukaanya—makanan.

"Ah tak apa-apa _hyung_. Biar kubereskan. Nanti kubelikan makanan di kombini."

Changmin melihat saja bagaimana Kris membereskan makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat kesepuluh jari Kris berbalut plester.

'Kalau memang tak bisa tak usah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Kris.' Changmin berujar lirih menatap dalam diam Kris yang langsung menghilang ke luar kamar—sepertinya hendak membeli makanan..

Changmin melirik kecil makanan yang dimasukkan Kris ke dalam freezer. Sepertinya Kris tak ingin membuang makanan sia-sia. Menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri mungkin kalau Changmin tak mau memakannya.

Mengambil salah satu makanan yang masih memiliki bentuk yang baik, Changmin menjilati saos yang tertuang di atas makanan berbentuk mie tersebut.

"Manis," ujar Changmin tersenyum kecil pada makanan yang terlihat pedas namun ternyata rasanya benar-benar manis.

"Apa kau tak tahu beda garam dengan gula, Kris," geleng Changmin tersenyum kecil senyum yang tak akan pernah dilihatkannya pada orang lain. Senyum yang lama tak terlihat. Meletakkan piring yang sudah dimakannya habis. Setidaknya satu jenis makanan yang dibuat Kris berhasil masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Mengambil mantelnya, Changmin beranjak keluar setidaknya hujan di luar sana sudah berhenti dan menyisakan gerimis. Changmin ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Menggenggam erat sesuatu yang berada di kantong mantelnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Meletakkan kuncinya di dalam kotak surat, Changmin hanya tak ingin Kris kembali terkurung di luar. Menitipkan pesan pada sang satpam penjaga apartemen mereka. Dan sekilas Changmin melihat ada koper hitam di dalam pos tersebut. Sepertinya Kris tak berbohong padanya. Membuat senyum kecil Changmin kembali tersampir hari ini.

.

.

.

"Baru saja sebuah mobil mengalami sebuah kecelakaan di pertiga jalan utama. Tiga korban langsung meninggal di tempat empat diantaranya luka-luka. Korban meninggal bernama Tn. Shim—"

Changmin membelalak saat melewati sebuah pertokoan menyaksikan berita yang tak sengaja didengarnya. Terlebih saat kamera tepat menyorot korban yang dikenalnya dengan pasti—_Appa_nya.

"Bohong."

Melihat lebih jelas, Changmin benar-benar yakin kalau itu adalah _appa_nya. Pria paruh baya itu salah satu korban kecelakaan yang meninggal dunia.

Changmin tak menyiratkan emosi apa pun. Menangis atau menitik airmata saja tidak. Hanya wajahnya saja yang semakin mendingin dengan bibir terkatub rapat. Mengeratkan mantelnya, Changmin kembali berjalan seolah berita yang baru didengarnya hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Bahkan saat berita di dalam sana mulai ribut akan siapa yang mewarisi Shim Corp. Changmin tak akan peduli. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

"Chang—min? ah … maaf." Kibum dan Siwon yang kedapatan sedang berciuman di depan pintu sontak melepaskan diri dan terkikuk saat kegiatan mesum mereka dilihat oleh Changmin—manusia terakhir yang tak ingin Kibum inginkan untuk melihat dirinya dan Siwon bermesraan.

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun."

Kibum terkesiap mendengar kalimat dingin Changmin. Belum pernah sekali pun Changmin memberikan sikap sedatar ini padanya. Biasanya hanya sebuah kalimat datar dengan intonasi biasa.

"Masuklah. Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya. Dan maaf sudah membuatmu melihat semua ini." Kibum menggeser tubuhya menyilahkan Changmin untuk masuk dan tersenyum kecil pada Changmin.

"Aku tak peduli." Changmin beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum sendu mendengarnya. Berpikir kalau dirinya yang membuat Changmin mengeluarkan kalimat yang begitu memilukan seperti itu.

"Ssshhh ….Bummie, jangan menangis. Changmin tak akan membencimu," bujuk Siwon melihat manik kekasihnya berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana pun juga Kibum juga menyayangi Changmin seperti menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Changmin bersikap aneh, Wonnie. Pasti ada yang tak beres."

"Sudah semua akan baik-baik saja." Memeluk tubuh Kibum erat, Siwon menaikkan pandangannya dimana Changmin tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada. Berharap kedua orang di atas sana tak akan berkelahi dan sejenisnya.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun terperajat saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang sudah melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kembalikan itu padanya. Dan katakan jangan bersikap seolah peduli padaku. Aku tak membutuhkannya."

Kyuhyun meraih dua buah benda kecil yang seperti buku tabungan, dan ternyata benar itu semua buku tabungan Changmin. Dengan angka-angka yang begitu fantastis untuk tabungan anak kuliahan.

"Kenapa, Chang? salahkan kalau Jaejoong _hyung_ ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya. Lagi pula dia menyayangimu," tanya Kyuhyun melihat kalau buku tabungan itu tak banyak berkurang hanya untuk kebutuhan kecil saja.

Changmin mendecih, menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menabraknya ke dinding ranjang. Memerangkap _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan dua tangan.

"Berhenti menyebut namanya. Kau tahu seberapa aku membencinya jadi jangan buat aku membencimu juga Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menarik napas dengan susah payah. Aura yang diberikan Changmin membuatnya susah bernapas. Terlebih dengan maniks tajam yang kini memerangkapnya.

"Keras kepala."

_Buagh._

Melemparkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang. Changmin turun menjauhi Kyuhyun. Tak ingin lebih lanjut berdebat yang pastinya tak akan selesai. Terlebih Kyuhyun cukup mengenal bagaimana wataknya. Niat awalnya ingin berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun padam sudah. Lebih baik pergi sebelum sebuah pertengkaran lain muncul nantinya.

"Apa kau puas terus begini, Chang? Hidup di dalam kebencianmu sendiri," tanya Kyuhyun mencoba bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, "bukalah matamu, kebahagiaan kecil yang kau puja itu sudah tak ada. Tak usah menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Diam Kau."

"Apa aku salah?" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tangan Changmin yang mengepal hebat. Selama ini Changmin memang tak pernah mau melihat sekitarnya. Hanya merasa kalau _hyung_nya penyebab semua kehancuran keluarga bahagia mereka. Tanpa tahu kalau topeng keluarga itu sendiri yang mulai hancur.

"Kau masih tak mengerti kata-kataku, Shim Changmin? Kau tak bisa selamanya bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini—"

_Duagh._

"Ouch." Kyuhyun menyetuh sudut bibirnya yang baru saja di hantam Changmin dengan sebuah pukulan sedikit berdarah memang. Dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil karenanya. Tak pernah berfikir kalau Changmin akan melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya.

'Apa Changmin-ku benar-benar sudah tak ada?' Kyuhyun menatap pelan pada Changmin yang kini juga seakan tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Kyu—i—ini … a—aku." Changmin benar-benar kacau. Menggeleng sembari mengatakan tidak bulang kali. Tak pernah sekali pun Changmin berniat melukai Kyuhyun walau mulutnya kadang mengucapkan kata tajam toh Kyuhyun bisa mengerti dirinya.

Berdiri Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Changmin. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Changmin yang menatapnya sendu.

"Dengarkan aku Shim Changmin. Aku dulu memang pernah menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai sahabatku—"

"Kyuu—"

"Ssttt … dengarkan aku. Setelah ini bila kau mau membenciku silahkan saja. Aku menyukaimu Chang. Itulah mengapa saat Jaejoong _hyung_ memintaku untuk menjagamu aku tak menolak berharap kalau seseorang yang dulu pernah kucintai akan menampakka senyum yang sama. Namun aku salah. Lama waktu berlalu tapi kebencian dihatimu semakin besar. Kau terlalu banyak menyimpan dendam, Chang."

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan wajah Changmin yang terpaku padanya. Menyentuh sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dimilikinya. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya. Sebuah firasat mungkin.

"Kumohon, jangan membenci seseorang begini. Kau bukan Shim Changmin-ku. _Namja_ nakal yang penuh senyuman dan selalu menjahili orang-orang dengan tawanya. Bahkan kau tak akan segan mengulurkan tanganmu untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Kumohon, Chang. Sebelum semuanya menjadi tak berarti untukmu. Kumohon tertawalah lagi—sekali lagi."

Changmin benar-benar tak mengerti saat ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan padanya. Mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat serapuh ini. Apa yang tidak diketahuinya dan semua orang tahu.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mengusap bibir Changmin dengan jarinya pelan.

"Kali ini saja Chang. Setelahnya aku akan pergi menjauh darimu."

Kyuhyun menepis jarak diantara mereka secara perlahan. Menghapus semua rasa yang ada dihatinya. Mengecup pelan bibir Changmin. Sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat. Walau dirinya tahu Changmin tak akan pernah membalasnya.

Changmin membeku membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya. Tubuhnya seakan terpaku ke lantai. Changmin bahkan tak tahu rasa apa yang kini menjalar pelan dihatinya. Kenapa ada setitik perasaan sedih pada _namja_ yang kini tengah menutup mata dan menikmati bibirnya. Kenapa rasanya Kyuhyun akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Apa hanya perasaanya saja.

"Selamat tinggal, Chang. Pergilah. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Dan Changmin tak tahu bagaimana mereka berakhir sebagai sahabat. Yang ia tahu Changmin sudah berada di luar pagar kediaman Cho menatap jauh ke atas dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sana. Tapi Changmin tak tahu itu apa dan dirinya tak punya kuasa untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan selamat tinggal, Kyu?"

.

.

.

Seminggu sesudahnya Changmin mendapatkan jawabannya. Seminggu setelah Kyuhyun menghilang dan tak terlihat keberadaanya. Seminggu saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya.

"_Hyung_ bohong bukan?"

Kibum menggeleng. Menyerahkan selembar surat yang ditinggalkan sepupunya pada Changmin.

"Kami menemukan Kyuhyun sudah tak bernyata di dalam bathtub di villa keluarga Cho di Jeju. Kau tahu Min, adikku bunuh diri karenamu. Kau pembunuh."

Tangan Changmin yang hendak mengambil surat yang disodorkan Kibum terdiam. Sebuah kalimat datang yang baru saja dikatakan Kibum membuatnya tak mengerti. Terlebih tak terlihat emosi apa pun di wajah Kibum padanya.

"Apa maksudmu _Hyung_?"

"Kyuhyun bunuh diri dengan memotong kedua nadinya. Berendam di air berwarna merah karena darah dengan ratusan kelopak mawar di dalamnya. Indah bukan, Min? tapi," ujar Kibu menggantung kalimatnya, menatap tajam pada Changmin, "dia menghabisi nyawanya karena seseorang menerornya, mengira dia mendekatimu membuat adikku stress dan melarikan diri ke villa kami. Apa kau puas!"

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat Kibum meledak padanya. _Namja_ cantik itu berteriak dengan wajah berurai air mata. Membuat dada Changmin berdenyut sakit.

Kematian _appa_nya.

Kematian Kyuhyun.

Kenapa hatinya terasa lebih terasa sakit mendengar Kyuhyun telah pergi. Seakan ada ruang kosong dihatinya.

Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya, satu-satunya seseorang yang mungkin masuk ke dalam hatinya tanpa disadarinya.

"Mian … _hyung_ … sungguh a—aku."

"Hiks kembalikan adikku, Min."

Dan Changmin tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semua terasa sangat cepat baginya saat ini. Bergulir tanpa menyadari hatinya yang kini porak-poranda bahkan sejak Kibum sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu dengan sebuah pukulan keras dipipinya.

"Ke … na … pa? Arrrghhhhhtttt!"

Malam itu sekali lagi Kris menjadi saksi Changmin yang menghancurkan apartemen mereka tanpa ampun. Lebih parah dari saat seorang Changmin mengetahui kalau Jaejoong yang menghidupinya. Lebih sakit ketimbang Changmin mengetahui seberapa tak peduli orang tuanya. Ini lebih sakit … terlalu sakit rasanya kehilangan seorang Kyuhyun di dalam hidupnya. Dan Kris hanya kembali bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Seakan sebuah kepedulian yang pernah diberikan Changmin hanya sebuah mimpi indah.

"_Hyung …"_ bisik Kris lirih.

_Brak …_

_Prang …_

"Hiks … kenapa Kyuu?"

Dan air mata pertama Changmin sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu akhirnya turun juga. Seharusnya Changmin menyadari lebih cepat perasaan aneh saat itu. Seharusnya ia lebih sedikit peduli pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau ia akan pergi secepat ini.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan dunia dengan sebuah luka lebar yang kini menganga dengan hebatnya. Changmin baru menyadari kalau perlahan Kyuhyun sudah menetapi tempat istimewa dihatinya.

Perasaan kesalnya dibohongi waktu itu bukan hanya karena _hyung_nya namun mengutuk mengapa orang itu harus Kyuhyun. Mengapa harus Kyuhyun yang menjadi perantara. Mengapa harus Kyuhyun yang harus berada diposisi itu.

Jika tidak, mungkin perlahan Changmin akan menyadari dengan pastu tunas kecil yang tumbuh dihatinya. Tunas yang harus mati tanpa bisa disiangi.

Seorang Shim Changmin jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Perasaan bodoh yang disadarinya setelah dia pergi.

Hanya penyesalan dan air mata yang tersisa. Membuat kegelapan yang menderanya semakin pekat.

"Ini salahmu, _hyung_. Seandainya saja kau tak melibatkan Kyuhyun. Dia pasti masih hidup. Ini salahmu _hyung_!"

_Praaaaang …!_

.

TBC

.

**A/N:**

Mian ne … updatenya agak telat. Kemarin benar-benar ngeblank ngatur scene yang gak cocok mulu*author galau* udah di atas manis-manis ujungnya nyesek juga T_T mian*bow*

Dan maaf buat fans Kyuhyun yang disini Kyuhyunnya terpaksa ditiadakan(?) peran Kyuhyun penting sih buat ngeporak-porandain Changmin#spoiler xDD Mizu suka hub. Mereka sih^^v

**Special Thanks:**

Jisaid| Dirly Kim| Meyla Rahma| Hyona21| Guest| ririedhana| baekhyuniewife| MimiJJW| abstrak| minnichangkyu56| askasufa| love sehun| ekasudaryadi| theAKTF| oktavluvjaejoong| kyuhyuk07| js-ie|

**Chat Room:**

**YiFan benci Changmin? **Etto ntar juga tahu gimana, ok| **Min Homophobic? **Banget| **Rumit? **Sedikit sih disini setidaknya ffny aga berat dikit dengan bumbu feeling yang diaduk-aduk| **Happy end? **Aduh, Mizu belum bisa kasih tahu soal itu masih 50-50| **YiFan dan Kris kembar? **Seeprtinya iya, tunggu adja konfirmasinya ne| **Ada sedikit kejutan kecil nanti seiring cerita soal twin2an ini fufufu**

Buat tebakan kemarin belum ada yang benar*ketawa setan* mungkin karena alurnya belum terlalu terlihat ya … gak papa di bawah masih ada kok acara tebak-tebakan xixixi

Ok Chingudeul, gomawo ne udah nyempatin baca juga yang udah mau nyempatin review*poppo satu-satu

Pai … Pai … di FF Mizu yang lain

Mizuno

_Thanks For Reading_

**P.S:**

Spoiler chap depan …

"Apa benar aku menyukainya? Benarkah aku menyukai seorang _namja_?"tanya Changmin heran padahal ia sangat membenci hubungan terlarang diantara mahkluk berkelamin sama dengannya. Bahkan Changmin mengumpat dan mengutuknya. Namun tidak bila itu Kyuhyun ada sesuatu yang berbeda tapi tak bisa dipahaminya.

.

"Kalau kau bingung … apa kau mau mencobanya denganku? Pastikan saja sendiri dengan tubuhmu." _Namja_ itu sudah duduk di pangkuan Changmin yang tengah sedikit mabuk. Mengelus pelan dada bidang sang _namja_ tampan. Menyeringai kecil saat bibir Changmin sudah menyentuh bahkan melumat bibirnya. Tak peduli kalau mereka baru bertemu dua kali—tanpa sengaja— sebelumnya.

**Huwaaaaa stoppppppp …**

**Nah siapa **_**namja**_** itu? Ayo main tebak-tebakan lagi sama Mizu. Changmin lagi galau tuh mempertanyakan status homophobicnya*laugh evil* homophobic tapi kok galau kehilangan Kyuhyun#Fase in denial xDD**

**Tebakannya orang-orang yang sudah nongol di chap sebelumnya. Silahkan menebak~**

**Mulai chap depan crack copel bakal bertebaran jadi yang gak suka tolong jangan protes ke Mizu ok. Tinggal leave adja ok … peace^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin

Rasa yang begitu sesak ini memenuhi dadaku hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Biarlah kubawa rasa ini sampai mati ke alam sana.

Berbalut indahnya mawar dan darah sebagai lambang sebuah keabadian cinta.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

.

.

Family Tragedy

MinKris Fanfiction aka _Evil_Dragon | Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan, Kris

Warning: MxM, AU, typo, bad!Min, alur cepat, bad lang

.

.

.

"Bummie di sini."

Sang _namja_ cantik yang baru saja memasuki Mirotic club tersenyum kecil saat mendapati sang _hyung_ cantiknya melambaikan tangannya. Menarik sang _namja_ tampan bersamanya mereka berdua mendekati sang _namja_ cantik.

"Lama tak bertemu Jaejoong _hyung_."

"Ne … terakhir kita bertemu saat kau berulang tahun kemarin bukan. Maaf aku tak bisa menyapamu langsung waktu itu, Bummie." ujar Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sembari memanggil bertendernya menyiapkan minuman untuk sang tamu.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku tahu _hyung_ sibuk. Dan maaf kali ini aku juga mengganggumu di tengah pekerjaanmu."

Tersenyum kecil sang _namja_ cantik menggeleng, Kim Kibum bukan orang asing. _Namja_ pemilik julukan snow white itu adalah salah satu hoobaenya di universitas dulu dan mereka saling mengenal walau hanya dalam waktu satu tahun.

"Tak apa, kebetulan aku sedang berada di club saat kau memintaku kemari."

"Terima kasih. Oh, ya _hyung_ kemarin _hyung_ belum sempat bertemu bukan, dia Choi Siwon kekasihku, dan Wonnie ini Jaejoong _hyung_ yang kuceritakan itu," ujar Kibum memperkenalkan sang _namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi diam melihat kedua _namja_ cantik dihadapannya berinteraksi.

"Salam kenal Siwon, aku Jaejoong. Kau boleh memanggilku _hyung_ seperti yang dilakukan Kibum jika kau mau," ujar Jaejoong melihat gelagat bingung Siwon yang hendak membalas perkenalannya.

"Jadi Bummie, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari menaruh salah satu tangannya di atas meja.

Kim Kibum, _namja_ itu tampak meremas tangannya sendiri dan tersenyum kecil saat Siwon ganti menggenggamnya erat.

"_Hyung_ tahu dua minggu yang lalu Kyuhyun ditemukan tewas di villa kami—bunuh diri," ujar Kibum sendu menahan bibirnya sendiri menahan tangis yang mungkin akan tumpah lagi.

"Maaf aku benar-benar tak tahu Bummie, Yunho mengajakku ke luar negeri selama dua minggu dan kami baru kembali hari ini," ujar Jaejoong sendu menutup mulutnya sendiri tak percaya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tak mungkin bunuh diri. Jaejoong mengenal pemuda lawan bertengkar adiknya itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak sependek itu pikirannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjaga Changmin—walau sebenarnya Jaejoong sadar Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan pada adiknya.

Kibum menggeleng, "tak apa _hyung_, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Awalnya aku mengira Kyuhyun benar-benar bunuh diri seperti surat yang kami temukan karena ia menyerah pada perasaanya sendiri pada Changmin—adikmu."

"Tapi … kami—aku dan Siwon—menemukan kejanggalann dari autopsi yang diperlihatkan pihak kepolisian kemarin."

"Apa maksudmu, Bummie?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Prangsangka kemungkinan rendah bunuh diri yang dipikirkannya benar adanya.

"Begini _Hyung_," ujar Siwon mengambil alih percakapan mereka saat Kibum kembali terisak. Mengelus pelan rambut Kibum, Siwon mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya."

"Luka sayatan di tangan Kyuhyun _hyung_. Keduanya memiliki ke dalaman yang aneh untuk seseorang yang bunuh diri. Apa _hyung_ pikir seseorang yang sudah menyayat satu tangannya dengan dalam masih punya tenaga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan lainnya?"ujar Siwon mempraktekkan dengan sedotan luka yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan di tengah sayatan itu ada bekas yang seakan ditorehkan terlalu dalam, juga ditemukan obat tidur dalam jumlah tak wajar di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun," sambung Kibum.

"Maksud kalian Kyuhyun dibunuh seseorang, lalu kalian mencurigai adikku begitu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit mengeras karena bagaimana pun Changmin membenci seseorang, Changmin tak akan pernah membunuh siapa pun. Dan Jaejoong tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti adiknya.

"Ti—tidak _Hyung_. Bukan begitu. Aku tak mungkin menuduh Changmin membunuh Kyuhyun. Hanya saja … mereka sedikit bertengkar sebelum Kyuhyun dinyatakan hilang dan kemudian ditemukan tewas."

"Kami sudah mencoba menanyakan hal ini pada Changmin, _Hyung_. Setidaknya bertanya apa Changmin mengetahui sesuatu tapi Changmin tak ada di apartemennya," ujar Siwon lembut setidaknya mencairkan suasanan di antara mereka yang kini mengeras.

"Aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh dengan Changmin beberapa waktu ini _hyung_. Dan Kyuhyunku tak mungkin mencintai Changmin karena ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

Jaejoong menarik napasnya perlahan, tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi selama ia pergi. Baru dua minggu ia tak mendapatkan laporan tentang adiknya dari Kyuhyun tak tahunya Kyuhyun tewas. Dikiranya _namja_ manis itu tengah sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Jaejoong tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kibum. Walau Jaejoong mengenal Kibum tapi Kibum tak tahu kalau Jaejoong meminta tolong Changmin untuk menjaga Changmin menggantikannya sampai Jaejoong bisa mendekati Changmin lagi.

Satu hal lagi yang dirahasiakannya dari Kibum. Kyuhyun memang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain namun Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kalau ia dulu menyukai adiknya dan tak keberatan menjaga Changmin setidaknya berusaha menjaga Changmin baik-baik saja walau tak bisa membuat hubungan mereka membaik.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakuan, Bummie? Aku bahkan tak bisa ikut membantu saat Changmin masih tak mau melihatku, kau tahu ia sangat membenciku. Tapi kumohon percayalah, Changmin tak akan mungkin membunuh sahabatnya sendiri."

"Darimana kau tahu _hyung_ kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersahabat?" tanya Siwon heran. Seingatnya kalau bukan orang dekat mereka tak akan tahu kalau Changmin dekat dengan seseorang. Changmin bukan seseorang yang akan mengekspos kedekatan di depan umum.

"A—aku sesekali melihat Changmin dan menemukan Kyuhyun bersamanya."

Siwon mengangguk walau hatinya tak puas. Ada yang disembunyikan _namja_ cantik ini. Ada yang diketahui Jaejoong yang tak diketahui kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Siwon dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di apartemen Changmin?" tanya Siwon saat ia mendatangi apartemen Changmin hanya ada seorang pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka di sana.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kris kalau tak salah ia memperkenalkan namanya begitu."

"Kris … Kris … aku tak mengingatnya. Mungkin kenalan kami dari pihak ayah kau tahu aku tak pernah akrab dengan mereka."Jaejoong mencoba mengingatnya walau tak menemukan wajah dengan nama yang sama.

"Oh, ya _hyung_. Aku menemukan ini di kamar Kyuhyun mungkin ia hendak memberikannya untukmu," ujar Kibum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Jaejoong menerima bungkusan amplop coklat dan merogoh isinya dan menemukan dua buah tabungan dengan _namja_ adiknya.

'Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan kalau Changmin sudah mengetahui semuanya.'

Siwon tak bertanya saat wajah cantik Jaejoong memucat saat menemukan buku tabungan yang diserahkan kekasihnya. Terlalu banyak hal aneh yang berkeliaran di antara mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Seeetttt …

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun karena club memang belum buka saat ini. Setidaknya setengah jam lagi karena hanya pegawai Jaejoong yang ada dan tengah bersiap-siap.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" tanya Kibum khawatir melihat wajah pucat Siwon.

"Tidak apa. Saa, kita pulang?"

Kibum mengangguk lalu berpamitan dengan Jaejoong toh keperluannya sebenarnya hanya mengembalikan barang yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun berpikir itu hal yang penting.

"Kami pulang, _Hyung_."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengantarkan keduanya ke pintu depan. Senyumnya memudar seiring kepergian keduanya yang menghilang dari pandangan.

"Maafkan _hyung_ Kyuhyun. Bahkan _hyung_ tak bisa menghadiri pemakamanmu," ujar Jaejoong sendu. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sama dengan Changmin. Bahkan Jaejoong tak keberatan kalau seandainya kedua adiknya bersama. Hanya saja kebencian Changmin terhadap kaum mereka terlalu jauh hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa mengorbankan perasaanya sendiri demi menjaga hubunganya dengan Changmin.

"Maaf Kyu … maaf."

"_Hyung_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat seseorang menyapanya dari belakang. Memasukkan buku tabungan Changmin ke dalam sakunya, Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada pelanggan tetap cafenya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tumben jam segini kau sudah kemari, Tao?"

Dan sang _namja_ jangkung berwajah manis hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Menggeret tangan Jaejoong memasuki club yang menjadi tempat bermainnya. Setidaknya mengobrol dengan sang pemilik bisa mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada seseorang.

"Ayo temani aku minum, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana, Bummie?" tanya Siwon saat mereka sudah memasuki mobil miliknya.

"Antarkan aku ke villa Wonnie. Ada yang membuatku penasaran.," jawab Kibum sembari memasangakn seat beltnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Aku takut kalau dugaan kita benar maka orang pasti ada di sekitar villa."

"Tak apa _hyung_ tak ada tersangka yang kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara. Lagi pula ini masih sore dan di sana ada paman Han. Kau antarkan saja lalu kembalillah ke kantor dan jemput aku jam tujuh nanti, ok."

"Tak perlu kutemani?"

"Tak usah kau ada client bukan?" tolak Kibum yang kemudian diiyakan Siwon. Karena _namja_ berlesung pipi itu memang ada klien penting dari Jepang dan harus dijamunya sendiri.

"Baiklah hubungi aku bila ada apa-apa," ujar Siwon mengecup kepala Kibum. Dan keduanya melaju menuju arah utara di mana villa milik keluarga Kim berada tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi keduanya sedari tadi dan kini bibir sang pengamat melengkungkan senyuman berupa seringai mengerikan.

.

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin_

_Rasa yang begitu sesak ini memenuhi dadaku hingga terasa menyakitkan._

_Biarlah kubawa rasa ini sampai mati ke alam sana._

_Berbalut indahnya mawar dan darah sebagai lambang sebuah keabadian cinta._

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

"Sial!"

Changmin membuang kertas yang sudah lusuh karena diremasnya berkali-kali. Beberapa kali pun dipikirkannya tak satu pun jawaban yang berhasil ditemukannya.

Apa-apa maksud tulisan Kyuhyun. Bukankah waktu itu Kyuhyun akan melupakan semuanya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan bunuh diri.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok jembatan, Changmin menutup kepalanya sendiri. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Changmin memang tak kembali ke rumah juga ke kampusnya. Memutuskan berjalan-jalan hingga ia terdampar di sungai Han bahkan tertidur di sini.

Kepalanya bisa meledak bila terus-terusan dirumah dan bisa-bisa ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sosok yang tak bersalah—Kris. Dan Changmin tak ingin membuat semua semakin bertambah buruk di hidupnya.

Kehilangan sahabat baiknya cukup membuat Changmin hancur. Kyuhyun bukan sekedar sahabat bahkan _namja_ bertubuh tak lebih besar darinya itu adalah penampung semua kekesalannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun akan selalu mengusap kepalanya saat kemarahanya berada di ubun-ubun dengan sebuah candahaanya tentunya.

"Shit!" Changmin merutuk mengapa ia baru menyadarinya.

"Apa aku menyukaimu, Kyu?" bathin Changmin lirih. Menanyakan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ditemukan jawabannya. Bahkan Changmin tak berani menginjakkan kakinya ke kediaman Cho bila harus bertemu dengan Kibum.

"_Sunbae_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan YiFan yang tengah berdiri di atas jembatan. _Namja_ itu tengah memandangnya heran. Berjalan ke atas, Changmin memandangan tajam _namja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hidupnya dengan kata-kata aneh yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"_Berhenti mengutuk hidupmu sendiri terlebih menyalahkan orang lain dengan kalimat kasarmu. Kata yang terucap dibibirmu akan membuat kau menyesali apa yang keluar dari sana suatu hari nanti. Karena kau sendiri bahkan tak mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi."_

"_Kau akan tahu apa maksud perkataanku nanti, Changmin sunbae. Atau kau akan benar-benar hidup sendirian di dunia ini." _

"_Mati saja kau"_

Changmin terperajat saat ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Saat ia mengucapkan mati bahkan tak lama kemudian ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan dan mati seperti apa yang diinginkanya. Walau kemungkinan kebetulan bisa saja terjadi bukan.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, YiFan?" tanya Changmin tepat menusuk pada maniks YiFan yang terkekeh karenanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sunbae? Wajahmu mengerikan. Jika kau berpikir apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupmu ada hubungannya denganku, kau salah. Kita bahkan baru berjumpa bukan?"

_Brak_

Changmin mencengkeram leher YiFan dan mendorongnya ke arah sungai. Membuat YiFan bisa saja terjatuh kapan saja.

"Katakan. Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Semua beranjak aneh sejak kau muncul."

YiFan tertawa walau tangannya menahan tangan Changmin agar tak mencekiknya terlalu erat. "Aku? Tidakah kau salah orang sunbae? Bukankah seharusnya kau jangan terlalu percaya dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupmu."

'Kris?'

Tidak, Changmin menggeleng. Kris tak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu. Bahkan tangan _namja_ itu terlalu rapuh untuk bersentuhan dengan darah. Senyuman Kris sangat menenangkan bagi Changmin diantara pusingnya ia akhir-akhir ini.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya, YiFan. Katakan atau aku akan benar-benar menjatuhkanmu ke bawah sana," geram Changmin melihat wajah YiFan yang tak berekpresi apa-apa.

"Silahkan saja dan kita akan jatuh bersama," tantang YiFan yang membuat Changmin malah semakin kesal.

"Kau akan tahu siapa 'kami' nanti sunbae hanya saja siapkan saja dirimu sendiri, ok." Mendorong kuat tangan Changmin saat ada celah, YiFan membuat Changmin terduduk di tepi trotoar.

YiFan menyeringai kecil melihat wajah Changmin yang tertunduk dan mengumpatnya. YiFan berbisik pelan lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil milik Changmin. YiFan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin dengan wajah terkejutnya—karena harus ada yang dilakukannya lagi.

'Saa saatnya membersihkan lalat,' bathin YiFan sembari tersenyum kecil sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Changmin.

"_Jangan terlalu membenci kaum kami, Sunbae atau kau akan menemui karma kebencianmu sendiri. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menumpuk dosa membuat dan sang lucifer semakin tertarik padamu."_

.

.

.

Changmin tak tahu sejak kapan kakinya melangkah hingga ke tempat ini. Tempat terakhir ia pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Sebuah club dimana mereka merayakan ulang tahun Kibum. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan YiFan.

Mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, Changmin hanya ingin membantah rasa asing yang menyergapnya sejak kepergian Kyuhyun. Changmin akan membuktikan kalau ia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_. Ia pasti hanya terpukul karena kepergian Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya keluarganya sendiri.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Changmin sentak terbatuk saat asap rokok tercium di udara dengan aroma minuman alkohol yang begitu pekat.

Banyak orang yang mengisi dance floor mengikuti hentakan musik yang begitu keras. Bahkan terlihat para pasangan sesama jenis itu saling menggesek tubuh mereka dengan tangan yang saling meraba membuat Changmi menatapnya jijik.

"Kau baru pertama kali kemari?" tanya sang bartender saat melihat tamunya yang mengambil kursi di sudut konter hanya memandang jengah pemandangan di sana.

"Ya." Changmin hanya menjawab singkat dan memesan minuman beralkohol rendah. Ia tak berencana mabuk saat beberapa pasang mata memandangnya lapar. Changmin tak berniat berakhir di tempat tidur dengan siapa pun itu.

Jangan pikir Changmin masih dengan penampilannya tadi yang berantakan. Sebelum kemari Changmin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang baru. Menumpang mandi sekalian di toilet sebuah pertokoan—walau tanpa izin.

Lihat saja penampilannya yang cukup memakai dengan warna serba gelap dan kancing baju yang dipasang separuh. Menampakkan dada bidangnya terlebih dengan wajah tampan Changmin yang menarik siapa saja di sana. Walau sepertinya Changmin acuh saja.

"_Hyung tahu? Naga bodoh itu sudah mengacuhkan sejak sebulan ini. Dia yang mengajakku pindah ke Korea malah sekarang membuatku kesepian hik."_

"_Sudah, Tao. Kau sudah terlalu mabuk."_

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Dan kemudian mulutnya mengumpat saat melihat _hyung_nya tengah bersama seorang pemuda yang bahkan usianya lebih muda darinya. Dan sejurus kemudia Changmin baru sadar kalau itu adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang bersama YiFan.

"Dasar jalang," umpat Changmi pelan menenggak minumannya dan meminta lebih.

"Tao, _hyung_ harus segera pulang. Kau juga pulanglah. Kau sudah mabuk sejak tadi," ujar Jaejoong membujuk sang _namja_ panda yang kelihatannya semakin kehilangan kesadaran.

Walau Jaejoong pemilik tempat ini tapi Jaejoong sebenarnya hanya sesekali berkumpul di sini paling mereka yang bermain ke apartemennya terlebih kekasihnya tengah di luar negeri dan malam ini pulang dan tentu saja Jaejoong tak ingin tidak menyambutnya.

"_Hyung_ pulang saja, aku akan menelpon dia nanti menjemputku," ujar Tao walau diselingi cegukan. Sebenarnya ia belum terlalu hanya saja kepalanya masih sedikit kesal karena ulah seseorang.

"Baiklah _hyung_ pergi, dulu." Jaejoong berpamitan meninggalkan Tao yang masih menenggak minumannya. Tak menyadari kalau seseorang yang duduk di konter dan tengah dilayani bartendernya adalah adiknya. Walau Jaejoong hendak memastikannya namun kemudian menggeleng.

'Tak mungkin Changmin di sini.'

.

.

.

"Apa benar aku menyukainya? Benarkah aku menyukai seorang _namja_?"tanya Changmin heran padahal ia sangat membenci hubungan terlarang diantara mahkluk berkelamin sama dengannya. Bahkan Changmin mengumpat dan mengutuknya. Namun tidak bila itu Kyuhyun ada sesuatu yang berbeda tapi tak bisa dipahaminya.

Menenggak minumannya lagi, Changmin tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang kini mendekatinya. Seorang _namja_ yang mulai bosan duduk di bangkunya dan menemukan orang yang sama tengah mengoceh seorang diri.

"Kalau kau bingung … apa kau mau mencobanya denganku? Pastikan saja sendiri dengan tubuhmu." _Namja_ itu sudah duduk di pangkuan Changmin yang tengah sedikit mabuk. Mengelus pelan dada bidang sang _namja_ tampan dengen gerakan pelan.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat kabut tipis mulai menutupinya dan ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanya. Hanya bibir merah nan menggoda yang kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Sang _namja_ manis tampak menyeringai kecil saat bibir Changmin sudah menyentuh bahkan melumat bibirnya. Tak peduli kalau mereka baru bertemu dua kali—tanpa sengaja— sebelumnya—tanpa disadari Changmin. Karena yang diinginkan Changmin saat ini ia menghentikan perasaanya yang menggila saat ini.

Bruk

Changmin tak sadar sejak kapan mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan sempit hanya dengan sebuah kasur sigle bed. Yang ia tahu sedari tadi bibirnya terus melumat dan menggigit bibir sang _namja_ dengan liar bahkan memagutnya dengan kasar.

"Ahhhh … sesak," sang _namja_ manis mencoba mendorong tubuh sang _namja_ tampan yang tak berhentinya mengerjai tubuhnya. Bahkan lidah yang semula mengobok-obok mulutnya kini turun ke lehernya.

Erangan dan desahan menggema di ruangan sempit tersebut. Changmin terus menerus menghisap kuat kulit lembut di bawahnya. Menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya. Changmin tak sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Salahkan efek alkohol juga.

Tangan Changmin mulai masuk dan melucuti pakaian lawan bermainnya hinga bertelanjang dada. Menjilati tonjolan berwarna merah muda menggoda, Changmin menggigitnya gemas dan tertawa saat mendengar pekikan kecil dari bibir yang kini membengkak karena ulahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Changmin menjilati dada sang _namja_ tanpa nama yang mengajaknay bermain di malam gelap. Bahkan di tengah penerangan minim Changmin masih bisa melihat betapa mulusnya tubuh di bawahnya. Tak menyadari kalau seorang _namja_ bisa seindah ini.

"Hhhhh … Taooo … uhhh."

"Slurp … nama yang bagus, ayo ajari aku bermain, Tao-ah," bisik Changmin sembari menjilati cuping telinga Tao.

Menyeringai kecil, Tao mengangguk. Menarik kepala Changmin lidah Tao langsung menelusup masuk dan memagut lidah Changmi bermain dengannya. Meremas surai gelap milik Changmin saat lidahnya bergerak liar bersama lidah Changmin.

Menurunkan ciumannya, Tao meraba dada Changmin. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebuah ciuman-ciuman menggoda di dada Changmin. Membuat dada Changmin sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya, Tao menarik tangan Changmin ikut menyentuh tubuhnya. Mengajak Changmin untuk ikut saling menyentuh tubuh masing.

"Nghhh … Agh! Agh!"

"Beginikah?"

Changmin terkekeh saat tangannya yang ditarik Tao meremas kejantanan sang pemuda yang masih berbalut kain. Meremasnya dari luar dengan tangan Tao yang juga menyentuh miliknya.

Tao menarik turun celan Changmin dan mengguman kagum melihat sesuatu yang masih tertidur. Menyentuhnya perlahan, Tao tertawa melihat desisan kenikmatan yang keluar dari pemiliknya saat tangannya meremas dan mengocoknya hingga kini tegak berdiri.

"Enak bukan?" tanya Tao tertawa tak menyadari kalau Changmin sudah mendorong ke atas kasur dan menanggalkan celananya.

"Dasar tak sabaran," kikik sang _namja_ manis melihat sang kenalan barunya memandang bingung tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu anal sex bukan? Masukin ini ke dalam lubangku," ujar Tao meremas kejantanan milik Changmin. Tao lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapkan lubangnya tepat di depan wajah Changmin. Menampakkan lubang merah muda yang merekah tak sabar dimasukin.

"Apa tak sakit?" tanya Changmin melirik miliknya dengan ukuran lubang milik Tao.

"Coba dan kau akan tahu nanti, atau kau takut bukankah kau ingin mengetahuinya?" tantang Tao menggoda, menjilati jarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Bergerak keluar masuk sekedar membukanya lebih lebar.

"Agh! Masuk—kan! Sekarang!"

Mengangguk, Changmin memposisikan miliknya tepat di lubang Tao yang berkedut liar. Meneguk salivanya sendiri, Changmin tak yakin namun ia benar-benar penasaran.

Jleeeb

"Aghhhh!"

"Ugh!"

Changmin berhenti sejenak saat berhasil memasukkan miliknya dengan lengkingan teriakan Tao. Tak menunggu Tao untuk menyesuaikan diri Changmin langsung menggerakkan miliknya di dalam lubang Tao. Merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat kejantanannya dijepit lubang milik Tao.

"Hah … Nghhh! Agh! Agh! Di sana! Lagi!"

"Disinikah?" tanya Changmi menubruk titik yang sama yang membuat Tao mendesah penuh kenikmatan dengan air liur yang menetes. Menahan gejolak saat benda besar memenuhi lubangnya.

"A—aku," Tao mengocok miliknya sendiri saat merasakan tubuhnya semakin bergetar karena sodokan Changmin di lubangnya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

Changmin mendesis keenakan merasakan untuk pertama kali bagaimana rasanya menyodomi lubang seorang _namja_. Bahkan ini lebih sempit dari lubang milik gadis yang pernah disewanya dulu. Begitu sempit dan hangat.

"Aku keluar~"

Bruk

Tao ambruk ke bawah dengan tubuh yang masih bergerak saat Changmin masih menganiaya lubangnya dan mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri. Tak lama Tao mendesis kecil merasakan rasa hangat di dalam lubangnya saat cairan milik Changmin memenuhi lubangnya dan himpitan tubuh Changmin yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Tadi itu apa?" bisik Changmin pelan mengecup surai rambut Tao yang berbias kemerahan.

"Natural sex. Kau pembohong bilang ini pertama kali, kau hebat," tawa Tao pelan. Tubuhnya remuk redam walau ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya. Setidaknya kekesalannya sedikit menghilang.

"Mau melanjutkannya lagi?" tanya Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Changmin. Dan mereka kembali bermain lidah bersama.

"Jangan menyesali permintaanmu," jawab Changmin membalikkan tubuh Tao dan kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Tao. Bergerak begitu liar menemukan sebuah surga baru untuk dikecapnya. Menghabiskan sepanjang malam hanya untuk bercinta dan menggagahi seorang pemuda yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. Sebuah tindakan yang akan membuatnya menambah daftar penyesalannya nanti.

.

.

.

"Sakit … lepaskan." Cahaya rembulan yang temaram di atas sana membuat sebuah bayangan dua orang pemuda tampak di seorang pemuda yang tengah mencoba melepaskan seseorang yang menarik rambutnya kuat. Sedikit menyesal menolak ajakan kekasihnya untuk menemaninya dan sekarang seseorang tengah menyakitinya tanpa ampun.

"Hiks kumohon lepaskan." Setitik air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan sakit karena tarikan dikepalanya.

Bruk

"Ouch." Kim Kibum, _namja_ yang baru saja terhempas ke kepala meja meringis kecil. Merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan anyir mengalir di kepalanya yang terluka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kibum memundurkan tubuhnya saat seseorang yang tak bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas karena seseorang itu memakai topeng.

"Arrggggg!" Kibum berteriak keras saat sosok itu menginjak kakinya keras.

"Hiks … tolong aku, Wonnie." Kibum menggeleng merasakan takut saat melihat sosok dihadapannya hendak mengayunkan kayu besar padanya.

Duagh.

Dan lelehan darah kembali mengalir dari kepala Kibum. Membuat Kibum langsung kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan terbaring di lantai. Niatnya menyelidiki sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun berakhir tragis saat tubuhnya kini berada di posisi yang sama terbaring di dalam bathtub berisi air.

"Kyunnie," bisik Kibum lirih sebelum benar-benar terpejam.

Sosok bertopeng itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantongnya. Menyayat kedua pergelangan tangan Kibum hingga darah segar mengalir dari sana memenuhi seisi bathtub. Sebuah hal yang sama yang pernah dilakukannya pada seseorang sebelumnya. Bedanya ia memasukkan banyak obat tidur dan melakukannya dengan sangat bersih. Berbeda dengan kali ini yang begitu banyak meninggalkan jejak darah di sekeliling ruangan—karena perlawana Kibum.

"Cih, bajuku jadi kotor," desak sosok itu menyadari ada cipratan darah di bajunya. Walau sedetik kemudia ia menyeringai melihat wajah pucat di dalam air yang kehilangan banyak darah dan akan menemui ajal dalam beberapa waktu lagi. Menebar helaian kelopak mawar sosok itu menghilang di balik malam bersamaan dengan mobil yang memasuki kediaman vila tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kumohon kau baik-baik saja, Bummie."

Siwon berlari memasuki villa keluarga Kim dengan hati kalut. Perasaanya benar-benar tak enak sejak tadi. Bahkan ia memutuskan mengakhiri perjamuannya lebih cepat walau ternyata ia tak bisa segera tiba karena macet yang begitu parak

Bahkan panggilannya ke ponsel Kibum yang tak mendapati jawabannya membuat hatinya semakin tak tenang. Siwon semakin khawatir melihat villa yang begitu gelap dan samar-samar ia mencium bau darah.

Naik ke lantai atas Siwon menutup hidungnya saat melihat darah yang berceceran di ruang kamar dengan pintu terbuka. Kekalutannya semakin menjadi melihat bekas gesekan di lantai yang menuju kamar mandi.

"Bummie!" Siwon menganggkat tubuh Kibum yang terasa dingin bahkan wajah kekasihnya terlihat seperti tak memiliki rona.

"Bummie! Bangun … kumohon bangunlah …" Siwon memeluk tubuh ringkih kekasihnya yang sudah tak bergerak lagi. Hatinya menangis, seandainya saja ia bisa lebih mempercayai perasaanya.

"Wo … nnie?"

Lirihan kecil itu membangunkan Siwon melihat senyum tipis yang diberikan kekasihnya dengan mata yang hampir kembali terpejam.

" … la … chiihh …" tunjuk Kibum dengan susah payah. Sesuatu yang harus ditunjukkan pada Siwon diantara waktunya yang terbatas.

"Ja—jangan berkata lagi kita akan ke rumah sakit!" ujar Siwon panik walau kemudian tangannya di hentikan dengan gerakan pelan Kibum. Dan mendapati Kibum yang menggeleng padanya.

" … ra … hae … wonnie."

Dan tangan Kibum jatuh lunglai bersamaan dengan nyawanya yang menghilang kembali ke atas. Membuat Siwon benar-benar hancur dan menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya semalaman suntuk. Memeluk dan menciuminya dengan sayang dengan bibir yang menyerukan nama yang sama.

"Bummie … Bummie …"

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Kecepatan update lagi? Hahaha gak papa yah liat adja kemana mood Mizu bermain jadi itu fict yang bakal update. Yang nunggu BTO 5 sabar ne, lagi ngumpulin mood buat bikin scene yang bagus. Dan Mizu udah ngakak duluan gegara cerita2 BTO ama chingu Mizu gegara dy nagih BTO dan bingung ama ff yang ini hahaha

Sudah kelihatan siapa di sini yang bermain? Nah lo Jaejoong gak kenal Kris lo *ketawa setan liat reader makin bingung* nah Kibum tewas juga xDD ntar siapa lagi ya …

Special Thanks:

Guest| MimiJJW| Guest| Meyla Rahma| M.F| frea-chan exotic shipper| hyona21| Jisaid| askasufa| Re mumet ria(?)| Guest| Augesteca| manize83| bluefire0805|

Chat Room:

**Mulutmu harimaumu?** Yup sepertinya Changmin harus jaga mulut kalau tak mau sang 'lucifer' akan selalu melakukan permintaanya xDD| **crack copelnya?** Udah kan di atas xixixi ChangTao*tepuk tangan*| **YiFan ama Kris?** Beda kok mereka dua orang berbeda*biar reader ga bingung* dan kedunya ada lo di chap ini*ketawa setan suka banget bikin reader bingung*| **Changmin benci ama Jae?** Banget … bukan hanya karena Jae yang jadi penyebab keluarga bahagia yang diimpikan Changmin juga karena JJ yang ninggalin Changmin menerima kekacauan keluarganya*dijelasin di chap sebelumnya*| **YiFan dalangnya, pembunuh appa Changmin?** Waduh belum tahu ya … tersangkanya belum ngaku fufufu| **Kris disini lemah banget?** Don't judge book from cover ok dear^^| **Kenapa Kyu dimatiin?** Karena Kyu dianggap 'pengganggu no satu' sama seseorang fufufu|

Buat tebakan kemarin ada yang nebak Tao? Keknya gak ada ya? Padahal Mizu udah kasih clue lo **dua kali ketemu ama crakc copel lain**. YiFan ama Tao berarti kemungkin terbesarnya Tao fufufu

Ok Chingudeul, gomawo ne udah nyempatin baca juga yang udah mau nyempatin review*poppo satu-satu

Pai … Pai … di FF Mizu yang lain

Mizuno

_Thanks For Reading_

**P.S:**

Spoiler chap depan …

"Yun … Yun … aku ingat siapa Kris."

"Dia … dulu saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun dan Changmin masuk rumah sakit aku bertemu dengan seorang anak berambut pirang yang tak terawat dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Namun saat kuajak bertemu Changmin ia kelihatan sangat senang dan aku—" Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya, "aku memintanya untuk menjaga Changmin seumur hidupnya kala ia besar dan menjanjikan ia menjadi 'istri' Changmin."

"Dan aku tak tahu kalau dia adalah anak dari SELINGKUHAN APPA YANG DILAHIRKAN DI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA YUN."


End file.
